Alkonost αρσενικά
by wil.dj
Summary: Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi yang berasal dari cerita rakyat kuno Slavia. Makhluk mitos ini lah yang digandang-gandang telah membuat tunangan Daehyun terkapar,untuk itulah pria tampan bermarga jung itu berkelana ke wilayah Eropa guna mencari sang Alkonost. makhluk yang nyaris mustahil di temukan. Daejae-B.A.P-Will
1. Prologue

**Alkonost αρσενικό**

 **Prolog**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **Genre : Fantasi - Romance garing - Angst**

 **By : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - alur aneh - fantasi diluar nalar - hanya segelintir kata yang dirangkai menjadi racun untuk mereka yang berada dijalur yang benar. hanya di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang suka cerita sesama jenis. TYPO MENJAMUR**

 **Murni Khayalan konyol sendiri, terinspirasi dari blog yang membahas makhluk mitologi berparas cantik. Di blog itu sebenernya alkonost itu cewe. Di cerita ini emang aku buat alkonost versi cowo dengan imajinasi sendiri. Maaf kalo imanjinasi aku gak gitu jelas aku ungkapin disini. Satu lagi cerita jelas diluar nalar dan logika. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Catatan :** 4 hari 8 Jam dalam dunia alkonost = 1 tahunnya dinegara manusia. jadi 11 hari didunia alkonost berarti 2 tahun lebih di dunia manusia. waktu di dunia manusia lebih cepat dari dunia alkonost. Umur youngjae 3.240 hari di dunia alkonost. Ia masih fase remaja, tapi dalam dunia manusia ia berusia 675 tahun

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi tubuh seekor burung dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita. Nama Alkonost berasal dari nama Alcyone. dewi-dewi Yunani diubah oleh dewa menjadi sebuah pekakak. Alkonost bertelur di laut-pantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air. Laut tersebut kemudian tenang Beberapa hari dan hari ke enam atau ke tujuh di mana titik telur menetas, membawa badai yang sangat mematikan.

Alkonost tinggal di Nirvana namun masuk ke dalam dunia kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Saat Alkonost menyanyi, suaranya sangatlah Indah dan siapa pun mendengar suara itu dapat melupakan semuanya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. _– —_

 _Dan suatu ketika, keajaiban datang. seorang Alkonost αρσενικό terlahir. menggoyahkan keseimbangan nirvana. terlalu banyak pro dan kontra dengan kehadiran_ _Alkonost αρσενικό, sebagian percaya ia bisa_ _menjamin keaman serta kedamaian nirvana namun tak jarang yang menentang keras kehadirannya dikarenakan ia menetas dari generasi...-_

 _dan tragedi itu terulang_ _ketika sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya menghampiri makhluk kuat tersebut._

 _ia seakan lupa diri_

 _melanggar batasan yang telah di tentukan_

 _rasa lancang yang menyeret nya menjauh memasuki dunia yang tak seharusnya ia singgahi..._

* * *

 **19/09/1987**

* * *

Badai besar terjadi di negara rusia tepatnya di wilayah terpencil dimana bangsa slavia bermukim di balik empat gunung tinggi bersuhu ekstrim. Tiga pria asal negeri gingseng terkapar lemas disalah satu gubuk tetua desa. Salah satu pemuda tersebut berbisik pelan menggunakan Bahasa bangsa slavia agar menyelamatkan salah satu temannya yang masih terjebak di hutan terlarang.

 _"_ _anggap saja itu balasan untuk kalian yang bersikeras mendaki gunung terlarang itu. Ini adalah waktu sang telur menetas. Jangan salahkan takdir jika teman mu mati membeku disana"_ ujar sang tetua dingin.

Tangisan lirih penuh putus asa terdengar menyedihkan. pemuda tersebut menyesal telah membawa temannya kenegeri ini guna membunuh rasa penasara tentang keberadaan makhluk mitologi bangsa slavia.

 _"_ _maafkan aku.. maafkan aku jung.."_

Bermil-mil jauh nya dari pemukiman bangsa slavia, terdapat seorang pemuda tertidur pulas diantara tumpukan bulu hangat seekor burung berkepala manusia. Paras cantik itu berhias mahkota dengan batu pertama berwarna biru kehitaman.

 _"_ _ngghh~"_ kelopak mata sang permuda bergerak perlahan menampilkan iris setajam elang. kesadaran pria tersebut berkumpul cepat kala mendengar nyanyian merdu tepat diatas wajahnya.

 _"terima kasih. sampai jumpa lagi tuan jung. aku berhutang banyak pada mu"_

 **#splashh!**

kilatan cahaya hebat menyilaukan matanya. reflek cepat yang dilakukan pria berkulit eksotis itu terpejam erat. kepakan sayap terdengar sayup menjauh. hingga teriakan histeris kembali mengaung menggetarkan gendang telinga nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

seorang pria berambut pirang beriris abu-abu berlari tergopoh. menunjuk kearah gerbang kepada kepala suku. mengucapkan kalimat mencengangkan yang hanya di mengerti satu diantara tiga pria pendatang.

"teman-teman! jung Hae In di temukan!" dan kabar menggembirakan tersebut menghasilkan tangis bahagia tiga pria berkulit putih. ucapan syukur tak henti mereka ucapkan setelah kejadian mengerikan beberapa hari lalu.

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**


	2. Alkonost αρσενικά-1

**Alkonost αρσενικό (Alkonost Arsenika)**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **Genre : Fantasi - Romance garing - Angst**

 **By : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - alur aneh - fantasi diluar nalar - hanya segelintir kata yang dirangkai menjadi racun untuk mereka yang berada dijalur yang benar. hanya di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang suka cerita sesama jenis. TYPO MENJAMUR**

 **Murni Khayaln konyol sendiri, cerita jelas diluar nalar dan logika. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Note : Biar gak bingung sama waktu nya, uda aku tulis bulan plus tahunnya. alur memang dibuat cepat karna awalnya ini cuma One-Shot**

* * *

 **...**

 **Sekilas Profil Cast**

 **Jung Hae In / 01 April 1970/** **Slavic mountain climbing (1987) /** **Married 22 tahun (1992)/**

 **Jung Daehyun / 28 Juni 1993 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **( 2015 )/**

 **Youngjae /** **3.240** **Hari (Usia Nirvana) – 675 tahun (Usia Manusia)/**

 **Deegaule / 04 Desember 1991 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **William Cromwell / (11 Januari 1991)** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **...**

* * *

 **Catatan :** 4 hari 8 Jam dalam dunia alkonost = 1 tahunnya dinegara manusia. jadi 11 hari didunia alkonost berarti 2 tahun lebih di dunia manusia. waktu di dunia manusia lebih cepat dari dunia alkonost. Umur youngjae 3.240 hari di dunia alkonost. Ia masih fase remaja, tapi dalam dunia manusia ia berusia 675 tahun

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

 _Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi bangsa slavia. Tubuh seekor burung dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita. Nama Alkonost berasal dari nama Alcyone. dewi-dewi Yunani diubah oleh dewa menjadi sebuah pekakak. Alkonost bertelur di laut-pantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air. Laut tersebut kemudian tenang Beberapa hari dan hari ke enam atau ke tujuh di mana titik telur menetas, membawa badai yang sangat mematikan._

 _Alkonost tinggal di Nirvana namun masuk ke dalam dunia kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Saat Alkonost menyanyi, suaranya sangatlah Indah dan siapa pun mendengar suara itu dapat melupakan semuanya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. –cr. anehdunia —_

 _dan suatu ketika, keajaiban datang. seorang Alkonost αρσενικό terlahir. menggoyahkan keseimbangan nirvana. terlalu banyak pro dan kontra dengan kehadiran_ _Alkonost αρσενικό, sebagian percaya ia bisa_ _menjamin keaman serta kedamaian nirvana namun tak jarang yang menentang keras kehadirannya dikarenakan ia menetas dari generasi...-_

 _seperti Déjà vu.. tragedi itu terulang lagi saat_ _sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya menghampiri makhluk kuat tersebut._

 _ia seakan lupa diri_

 _melanggar batasan yang telah di tentukan_

 _rasa lancang yang menyeret nya menjauh memasuki dunia yang tak seharusnya ia singgahi..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

* * *

 *****26 Januari 2015*****

* * *

puluhan kabel berbeda warna terpasang di sekujur tubuh sesosok gadis bersurai cokelat madu. bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar stabil. sosok lain duduk termenung disamping sang gadis. menggenggam tangan kiri mungil itu dengan erat.

sipenggenggam tangan itu bernama jung daehyun. ia mengusap penuh kasih surai sang gadis. pancaran kerinduan terpancar jelas dari iris elang nya. hatinya sudah cukup tersiksa melihat orang yang ia cintai jatuh sakit dengan penyakit yang tak terdeteksi.

dalam pandangan ilmu medis, semua organ tubuh sang tunangan masih diatas normal. semuanya berjalan begitu disiplin meski terkadang detak jantung tunangannya tiba-tiba berdetak amat sangat cepat bahkan tak jarang berdetak begitu lambat seakan jantung tersebut lelah bekerja untuk raga sang gadis.

yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak daehyun adalah, jika tubuh tunangannya masih bekerja secara normal, kenapa kekasihnya itu masih larut dalam tidur panjangnya?

lalu apa guna nya puluhan kabel beragam warna itu terpasang?

dan hanya satu kalimat jawaban dari sang dokter yang terdengar kurang memuaskan _'kami hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk membantu detak jantung nona degaule jika sewaktu-waktu detak jantung nya meningkat serta menurun secara bergantian.'_

ketika daehyun berasumsi bahwa ada kelainan jantung pada _de,_ dokter terlihat ragu-ragu dalam mengiyakan ataupun menolak.

frustasi?

jangan tanyakan lagi. bahkan daehyun nyaris gila memikirkan cara untuk menyembuhkan tunangannya. ia sudah membawa _degaule_ berobat kemana pun. sudah puluhan negara dengan kualitas medis terlengkap. namun hasilnya nihil. tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

sudah sekitar lima tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali terbukanya iris madu terang itu menatap penuh cinta pada daehyun. ia melepas genggamannya. mengecup lembut dahi pucat _degaule_.

"paman... aku mohon jaga _de,_ aku harap bisa segera kembali dan tidak mati disana" daehyun tersenyum tipis. menatap penuh hormat pada ayah tunangannya.

"bisakah kau batalkan saja? itu hanyalah mitos, kau tidak perlu percaya bualan si brengsek willy! kita masih bisa berusaha mendatangi beberapa negara untuk pengobatan _de_ " pria paruh baya berstatus sebagai ayah _degaule_ tampak enggan melepas kepergian daehyun. terlebih dengan kejelasan minim akan kembalinya sang calon mantu

"maaf paman, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, mungkin ini cara satu-satunya agar _de_ bisa terbangun. paman tenang saja, aku hanya berkunjung ke eropa, setelah mendapat maaf dari bangsa slavia dan meminta sedikit obat dari mereka, aku akan segera pulang." daehyun memeluk tubuh tegap tuan _jordan._

"baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu.. paman harap kau tidak berlama-lama disana. _de_ membutuhkan mu dae.." tangan kekar tuan jordan menepuk lembut bahu daehyun.

melepas kepergiaan pria yang dicintai anaknya dengan berat hati.

"segeralah pulang jika kau tidak menemukan obatnya!" pesan tuan _jordan_ ketika daehyun sudah ada diambang pintu. daehyun mengangguk pasti, sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tak jujur dengan pria yang sudah menggapnya seperti anak sendiri

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 _'sebaiknya kau cari alkonost yang bersembunyi di gunung terlarang sebelah timur pemukiman bangsa slavia. makhluk manusia setengah burung itu sangat indah. kau bisa mencari referensi nya di internet. setidaknya kau bisa melihat sedikit gambaran seperti apa rupa burung kebahagiaan itu._

 _aku fikir ini ada hubungannya dengan itu. dulu, saat kami mendaki di pegunungan eropa. kami menemukan laut ditengah hutan. itu benar-benar sebuah laut ditengah hutan dengan pasir selembut sutra berwarna hijiau rumput. disana banyak pohon besar dan puluhan burung langka. karena penasaran, kami membuat sebuah rakit untuk berlayar ketengah lautan tak terbatas tersebut. aku juga sempat mencicipi asam manisnya air tersebut. itu sungguh ajaib._

 _kami sampai ditengah lautan. airnya begitu jernih berwarna kehijauan. terkadang berubah menjadi sebening kaca, hingga dasar lautan itu terlihat dari atas rakit. dan saat itulah kami dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda bulat bercorak abstrak. degaule yang pada dasarnya selalu ingin tahu, tanpa berfikir dua kali berenang dilaut tenang tersebut dan mengambil benda bulat itu._

 _ternyata itu sebuah telur. telur yang sangat indah dengan cangkang sekeras batu berlapis bulu lembut._

 _kami semua terlalu terpesona dengan telur itu sampai kami tidak menyadari ada seekor burung besar terbang kearah kami._

 _burung itu mengeluarkan suara amat sangat indah, membuat kami lupa diri dan hendak mengikuti arah terbang sang burung. beberapa centi lagi kami hampir jatuh kedalam air, namun suara teriakan ketakutan degaule menyadarkan kami._

 _burung itu ternyata separuh manusia, ia berdiri didepan degaule dengan tatapan marah karena telur dalam genggaman degaule membeku. berubah menjadi kristal._

 _setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun. bahkan ketiga teman ku dan de tidak mengingat keberadaan laut menakjubkan itu._

 _aku rasa telur yang berubah menjadi kristal itu bisa menjadi penawar untuk kesembuhan de. bangsa slavia bilang, degaule terkena kutukan alkonost. ia yang murka karena telurnya yang teramat langka itu membeku'_

penjelasan panjang dari willy masih daehyun ingat dengan jelas. di era modern seperti ini, sebenarnya daehyun tidak ingin mempercayai mitos bodoh tersebut. tapi demi tunangannya, ia rela menjadi orang bodoh dan mencari hal yang hampir mustahil ia temukan.

daehyun tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan willy, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya kunci yang kemungkinan memiliki info penting dari tragedi terakhir kali _degaule_ sadar. karena ketiga teman _de_ dan willy tak mengingat kejadian tersebut. lebih tepatnya mereka seperti mengalami hilang ingatan sementara. memori yang tercetak dibenak mereka hanyalah ketika hendak memasuki area hutan di pegunungan tersebut.

kenapa daehyun meragukan ucapan willy? tentu karena laki-laki blasteran itu memiliki 'perasaan khusus' pada tunangannya. bisa saja itu hanyalah bualan willy agar daehyun bisa mati konyol. namun perasaan itu langsung daehyun tepis mengingat kemungkinan kebenaran cerita dari willy.

willy adalah keturunan asli bangsa slavia.

alasan itulah mengapa ingatan willy tidak dihapus oleh sang _alkonost_.

dan sekarang, daehyun mengeluarkan seribu umpatan pada willy. ia seharusnya memang tidak mengikuti bualan si brengsek itu! daehyun merasa willy mempermainkannya. ia sudah berjalan mendaki hampir enam hari dengan hasil yang nihil. ia tidak menemukan apapun selain pohon besar dan jalanan lembab serta kabut yang semakin tebal.

kini ia tengah duduk disebuah batang pohon besar yang tumbang. persediaan makanannya sudah menipis. bahkan semakin ia mendaki menuju puncak, ia tak menemukan sumber mata air guna mengisi tiga botol diranselnya.

"aku benar-benar bisa mati konyol!" geram daehyun tertahan. ia menghela nafas lelah, disatu sisi ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya ini begitu konyol. namun jika ia pulang tanpa menemukan apapun, perjalanan jauhnya selama ini akan sia-sia.

" _de..._ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam daehyun seraya mengusap cicin perak yang melintang dijari manisnya.

 _"..-tolong..-to...-tolong aku.. shhh"_ mata elang daehyun memincing tajam. ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. reflek ia bediri dari acara istirahatnya. bergerak merangsek mencari sumber suara tersebut. dibenaknya ia fikir itu hanyalah ilusinya semata.

semakin daehyun mendekati dua pohon kembar dengan diameter dua puluh meter, rintihan itu terdengar semakin jelas. diantara rasa penasaran dan keraguan, daehyun tetap melangkah, menghiraukan pemikiran negatifnya.

ia berdiri diantara kedua pohon kembar tersebut, mengedarkan pandangannya ditengah sinar sore sang mentari. dan sialnya, sore hari digunung terlarang ini mirip seperti jam 12 malam! kabut putih terlihat semakin pekat, membuat penglihatan daehyun kian menipis. kaki lancangnya terus memasuki kedalam hutan. laki-laki berusia _dua puluh dua_ tahun itu merekatkan jaket tebalnya. suhu disana kian menurun, diatas beberapa daun serta rerumputan terdapat selapis salju tipis.

"siapa disana?!" teriak daehyun lantang. ia melihat dibelakang nya ada sepasang mata merah. menatapnya bengis.

 _'shit! jangan bilang itu hewan buas?!'_ daehyun mengumpat dalam hati. sepanjang ia menjelajahi hutan itu, daehyun tak pernah sekalipun menemukan binatang. bahkan seeokor semut pun tak ia jumpai. mirip seperti hutan mati.

lama kelamaan, sinar merah itu membesar, daehyun dengan sigap bergerak mundur sebelum berlari menjauh secepat yang ia bisa.

makhluk yang mengejar daehyun kian mendekat, keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuh daehyun. tenaga nya sudah cukup terkuras habis oleh perjalanan melelahkan ini. hingga tepat saat daehyun melewati aliran sungai kecil, ia tersandung benda besar. tubuh daehyun terpental, jatuh tak jauh dari tempat ia tersandung. tak ingin terlalu menikmati posisi jatuhnya, daehyun segera berbalik. siap menghentikan serangan makhluk tersebut jika sewaktu-waktu ia diterjang.

namun...

kosong...

dibelakang daehyun tidak ada apapun. bahkan kabut lebat disekitarnya sudah menipis -hampir menghilang- bergantikan dengan cahaya terang dari sang rumbulan. daehyun segera berdiri menepuk celananya yang terkena Pasir.

 _'pasir?'_ gumam daehyun. ia menatap tangannya yang kini terdapat beberapa pasir. dan pasir itu berwarna hijau! iris elang daehyun membelalak kaget. mengedarkan pandagan nya. ia menahan nafas, indera penglihatannya menangkap pemandangan menakjubkan.

dasar yang ia pijak adalah sebuah pasir berwarna hijau. beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terbentang sebuah lautan dengan warna air yang begitu eksotis. daehyun tidak bisa mendefinisikan warna dari laut tersebut. air yang berkilau diterpa cahaya sang rembulan.

puas menikmati rasa terkejutnya, daehyun berbalik memandang dari mana titik ia memasuki lautan. disana ada sebuah dataran yang agak tinggi, tempat dimana ia jatuh tersandung dan terdampar dilautan indah itu. hutan gelap disana terlihat begitu menakutkan. daehyun tak habis fikir ia telah terkurung disana berhari-hari tanpa rasa takut.

"tapi apa yang membuat ku terjatuh ya?" lirih daehyun penasaran. ia melangkah mendekati undakan perbatasan hutan-pantai. lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut melihat seonggok tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun tergeletak menyedihkan. tubuh seputih susu itu sedikit tertutupi salju, meringkuk memilukan seakan menahan dingin. Ada beberapa helai bulu burung bertengger rapi dipinggang bawah makhluk tersebut. Sedikit menutupi bagian privasi sang makhluk. Surainya berwarna baby blue, lurus sebahu.

dengan tangan gemetar daehyun mengguncang pelan lengan sosok tersebut.

"hei.. bangun" tangan daehyun yang terbungkus mengguncang pelan lengan punggung makhluk tersebut.

Daehyun yakin objek dihadapannya ini manusia, tapi—

"ommo!" jerit daehyun tertahan. Ia baru saja memegang bulu halus yang menutupi pinggang si objek, bukan itu yang membuat daehyun terkejut. Melainkan apa yang terjadi dilengan si objek, lengan ringkih itu di tumbuhi bulu menawan. Yah, bulu yang daehyun kira hanyalah selapis selimut itu ternyata bulu si objek. Tumbuh diantara lengan bawahnya hingga pergelangan tangan.

Pandangan daehyun bergerak naik, mendapati sepasang nipple merah muda diatas dada si objek, dan itu RATA! Berarti bisa daehyun simpulkan bahwa makhluk didepannya ini adalah seorang pria, atau jantan? Daehyun tak yakin. Wajah burung itu terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai pejantan

Dalam gerakan cepat daehyun segera membongkar ranselnya, mencari jaket tebal dan celana panjang miliknya. ia memakaikan pada sosok mungil bertubuh polos tersebut. Dan yah.. manusia setengah burung ini memang jantan. Saat daehyun memasangkan jaket tebal miliknya, ia melihat banyak bulu yang telah rontok.

Setelah selesai, daehyun menarik zipper jaketnya. Dan memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan pada lengan berkuku panjang milik si manuisa setengah burung. Lengan jaket yang memang tak bisa dimasuki oleh lengan bersayap, daehyun ikat. Menghalau hawa dingin yang mungkin masuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

 _"de.. aku menemukannya.. ku mohon, siapapun dirimu bertahanlah"_ harap daehyun khidmat, semoga makhluk cantik didepannya ini memanglah _alkonost_ yang di gaung-gaungkan oleh si brengsek william.

daehyun meletakan kembali tubuh si manusia setengah burung, bersiap membangun tenda kecilnya yang sudah menjadi teman seperjalannya sepuluh hari terakhir.

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 *****Februari 2015*****

* * *

Ditengah temaram sinar mentari yang memasuki celah sebuah tenda ditepi laut berpasir hijau sepasang kelopak seputih susu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan iris menawan berbeda warna. Iris indah itu bergerak random meneliti dengan cepat dimana ia berada. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri dari benda aneh yang melilit tubuhnya.

Bunyi asing mengalihkan focus makhluk tersebut.

"omo! Kau sudah bangun?! Syukurlah.. bagaimana? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya sosok yang baru saja memasuki tenda.

Makhluk beriris indah itu beringsut kepojok tenda. Menatap nyalang pada pria didepannya.

"hei.. jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mu oke" pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dan reaksi yang diberikan oleh makhluk didalam tenda tersebut malah mengeluarkan cicitan menakutkan.

"nama ku jung daehyun, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. Uhm.. apa kau punya nama?" perkenalan daehyun tak di gubris makhluk tersebut. Ia sibuk bergerak ingin melepaskan kain yang membelenggunya.

"ah! Apa kau kepanasan? Cuaca disini memang sering berubah-ubah, aku bisa membantu mu melepasnya. Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan" daehyun menatap ragu-ragu pada makhluk didepannya. Ia tidak takut, hanya saja pandangan penuh kewaspadaan dari manusia setengah burung itu membuat daehyun harus berhati-hati agar makhluk itu tidak lari darinya.

"percayalah aku tidak akan menyakiti mu" lirih daehyun seraya menatap iris _heterochromia_ si manusia setengah burung. iris terindah yang pernah daehyun temui. bahkan saat ini ia lupa cara bernafas ketika sepasang iris itu menatapnya intens.

ia bergerak mendekat, ketegangan di tubuh makhluk beriris indah itu menurun. Tangan kekar daehyun menarik zipper jaket hitamnya. Membebaskan lengan berbulu si burung jantan.

"nah sudah leb—omo! Apa yang terjadi? –ke –kemana sayap mu?! Ya tuhan! Bagaimana ini! a- -ap –apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Dimana? Apapun itu tolong katakan sesuatu!" daehyun meracau takut. Meneliti setiap inchi tubuh toples didepannya. Barang kali ada segores luka yang menyebabkan rontoknya bulu tersebut.

Jawaban verbal daehyun dapati. Kepala bersurai _baby blue_ sebatas bahu itu bergerak pelan. Seakan membantah ucapan daehyun yang menganggap dirinya terluka.

"kau yakin baik-baik saja?" iris elang daehyun menatap serius wajah manis didepannya. Manusia setengah burung yang kini sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya itu hanya menatap daehyun dengan pandangan innocent.

"indah nya…" gumam daehyun tanpa sadar. Mata berbeda warna didepannya itu sungguh memikat. Menarik minat daehyun untuk terus memandangi keindahan didalam iris tersebut.

"ah! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang" daehyun mengambil personal face sewajarnya. Tertawa sumbang menyadari dirinya hampir lepas control karena menatap manik indah si burung manis.

Setelah acara bercanggung ria mereka, daehyun mengajak pria manis itu keluar tenda. Menikmati panorama sore hari di tepi pantai tersebut. Mereka duduk berdampingan, daehyun berceloteh ria membagi puluhlan pengalaman hidupnya. Meski tak yakin makhluk disamping nya itu mengerti akan apa yang ia katakan, tapi dengan penuh percaya diri daehyun terus bercerita semau nya. Ia bahkan lupa menawari makhluk disampingnya untuk makan.

Ia tertawa canggung karena kebodohan fatalnya. Namun saat daehyun bertanya perihal apa yang ingin dimakan makhluk tersebut. Ia hanya menerima gelengan pelan.

"kau yakin tidak lapar? Ingin minum mungkin? Aku membawa tiga botol penuh air. Ah aku juga membawa yoghurt, sebentar aku ambilkan!" daehyun masuk kedalam tenda, membongkar ransel besarnya guna mengambil persediaan yogurtnya yang menipis. Hanya tersisa tiga kemasan sedang saja. ia bersyukur cuaca di wilayah ini cukup dingin, setidaknya minuman kesukaan _dee_ tidak cepat basi.

"sayang sekali hanya tersisa tiga, apa kau mau mencoba nya?"

Raut penasaran terpancar jelas dari wajah manis pria bertubuh toples tersebut.

Daehyun tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa melihat setitik ekspresi lain dari wajah datar makhluk manisnya.

Ah apa ada yang baru mengklaim si manis itu sebagai kepunyaan daehyun? Jangan konyol, dia masih memiliki tunangan dinegeri gingseng sana.

"nah, cobalah" daehyun memberikan botol yang sudah ia buka tutupnya. Menunggu uluran tangan berlapis kulit seputih susu milik simanis agar menerima pemberiannya.

Degup jantung daehyun berdetak cepat kala tangan mungil nan kurus itu terulur menggapai botol yang ia genggam. Perlahan tapi pasti-pasti membuat jantung daehyun berdetak makin menggila ketika bibir kissable semerah buah chery itu terbuka. Ia menjulurkan lidah nya pada lubang botol untuk mencapai air dalam botol.

Daehyun sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang hendak meledak. Tapi apalah daya, pemandangan barusan sungguh menggelitik perutnya. Ia terbahak hebat mengabaikan aura takjub dari makhluk manis didepannya.

 _p-pfffth!_

"hahaha –ma.. maaf maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawa –hahaha" daehyun melanjutkan tawanya yang susah ia hentikan.

Ia menarik nafas dalam guna menetralisir tawanya. Daehyun yakin pria manis disampingnya ini kesal karena ia sudah menertawakannya.

"maafkan aku tuan burung yang manis. Aku tau mungkin itu cara mu minum. tapi untuk yang satu ini harusnya tidak seperti itu. kemarikan botol mu "daehyun tersenyum manis mengambil botol dalam genggaman simanis-nya

"lihat cara ku untuk minum oke?" daehyun mulai mempraktek bagaimana cara ia minum. Teguk demi teguk amblas mengalir bebas melewati lorong tenggorokannya. Ia mengusap sisa yoghurt yang menempel di bibir atasnya.

"seperti itu, kau mengerti?" daehyun kembali mengeluarkan senyum charming. Kedua dahinya berkerut heran mendapati ekspresi tak terbaca siburung manis. Iris indahnya membulat lucu dengan bibir setengah terbuka

 _'sexy'_ gumam daehyun dalam hati. Ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah si manis

"hei.. hallo! Apa tuan burung yang manis masih –"

Lagi-lagi degup jantung daehyun dibuat berdetak tak karuan. Ia mirip seperti pelari marathon yang telah berlari ribuan kilometer.

Bagaimana jantungnya tidak berdetak menggila seperti ini?

Lihat tangan seputih susu itu. tangan ringkih si burung manis asik bertengger dipipi kiri daehyun, dengan jempol mengusap lembut tulang pipi miliknya. Manik indah si burung manis memancarkan kekaguman mendalam.

"indah"

Daehyun terperangah. Jika ia tak salah dengar, makhluk kelewat manis itu baru saja bergumam kata 'indah' terlebih dua sudut bibir kissable makluk tersebut tertarik keatas. Menciptakan senyum seribu watt yang meluluh lantakan hati jung daehyun.

"burung manis, kau membuat jantung ku berdetak tak normal" daehyun menyentuh dada kirinya.

"sakit?" makhluk manis itu begitu lancar melafalkan bahasa ibu Negara jung daehyun. Manik _heterochromia_ si manusia burung menatap penuh khawatir pada jung daehyun.

Makhluk manis itu menyingkirkan tangan daehyun, menempelkan telinga kirinya agar bisa mendengar detak jantung manusia pertama yang ia percayai itu. Reflek daehyun memegang bahu si burung manis dan mendorong nya menjauh.

"-ja –jangan seperti itu! Kau bisa membuat jantung ku meledak!" jelas daehyun gugup.

Makhluk manis itu terkekeh pelan, dan suara tawanya itu membuat daehyun makin meleleh _"oh tuhan! Ini godaan terberat…"_ ratap daehyun dalam hati

"apa aku terlihat jelek saat tertawa?" suara lembut dari siburung manis membuyarkan rapalan mantra khusus daehyun.

"hah?"

Si burung manis menatap daehyun dengan ekspresi amat menggemaskan.

"-ti –tidak! Siapa bilang kau jelek?! Tawa mu itu sungguh indah. Jantung ku sampai tidak mau tenang setelah mendengar nya! Suara mu sungguh indah, bahkan aku merasa hati ku meleleh saat mendengar tawa renyah mu" ucap daehyun tulus tanpa niat bergombal ria

Semburat kemerahan tercetak jelas di kedua pipi tirus siburung manis.

"hei, tapi.. bagaimana kau bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Negara ku? Apa bahasa bangsa mu memang sama dengan Negara ku?" Tanya daehyun penuh penasaran.

"aku menyerap kemampuan bahasa Negara mu lewat sentuhan tadi. Ada tiga bahasa yang sering kau gunakan, tapi bahasa ini lebih sering kau gunakan. Maaf jika aku bertindak tak sopan. Aku hanya ingin mempermudah komunikasi kita" ucap siburung manis

"daebak! apa kau bisa melakukan hal menakjubkan lainnya? Seperti membaca fikiran ku mungkin? Omo! Kau tidak melihat kejadian memalukan ku dimasa lalu kan?!" daehyun bertanya panik

"dulu mungkin bisa, sekarang kemampuan ku semakin berkurang - _bahkan waktu ku tak banyak lagi-_ " sepasang mata menawan itu menarawang jauh, sarat akan kesedihan mendalam. Daehyun ikut pilu dibuatnya.

 _''mungkinkah itu berkaitan dengan bekunya telur yang ia miliki?'_ lirih daehyun tanpa suara

"ingin tau lebih banyak tentang dunia-ku?"tawar daehyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siburung manis mengangguk antusias, surai baby blue itu bergoyang mengikuti arah anggukan sipemilik kepala.

Obrolan asik mereka terus berlanjut, siburung manis bersuara merdu selembut permen kapas itu menanggapi seluruh cerita daehyun penuh semangat. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap untai kata yang terlontar dari bibir tebal daehyun.

Pria berkulit tan itu menceritakan kesehariannya, dan fungsi-fungsi dari alat yang ia bawa. Hingga pertanyaan sensitive keluar begitu saja dari bibir merah si burung manis membuat suasana sedikit berat terutama untuk jung daehyun.

"apa yang melingkar di jari mu itu? mirip seperti _βραχιόλι (Vrachioli)_ yang ku pakai." pertanyaan dari siburung manis sepertinya agak sulit daehyun jawab. Tapi itu harus ia lakukan, setidaknya dengan jalur tersebut daehyun bisa menjelaskan keadaan tunangannya dan meminta maaf pada si burung manis yang daehyun yakini adalah pemilik sitelur beku.

"kau tidak keberatan jika aku menceritakannya?"

"tidak ada kata keberatan karena akulah yang meminta mu bercerita" senyum simpul siburung manis meremas jantung daehyun. Ia terlalu takut mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat burung manisnya terpuruk.

"ini bukan mahkota, ini sebuah cincin. Biasanya menandakan si pemakai sudah terikat dengan seseorang lainnya—"

"aku tidak melihat tali yang mengikat mu" siburung manis memotong ucapan daehyun

"bukan diikat dalam arti sebenarnya, tapi lebih seperti hati kalian sudah saling terhubung. Saling memiliki dan saling mencintai tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa masuk dalam lingkaran cinta kalian. Dan setelah itu akan datang dimana kalian mengucap janji sehidup semati. Didunia kami itu disebut sebuah pernikahan"

"jadi kau sudah punya _mate_ tapi belum _mating_?"

Daehyun menoleh mendengar pertanyaan burung manis-nya

"pintar sekali!" daehyun mengasak lembut surai baby blue siburung. tapi remasan tangan mungil sang burung menghentikan gerakan daehyun

"uhmm.. apa kau tak suka jika aku meyentuh mu seperti ini?" daehyun mengira manusia setengah burung itu tidak suka berkontak fisik, namun ternyata bukan itu yang tengah dirasakan simanis. Iris berbeda warna itu memandang daehyun sendu, seakan tengah merasakan kesedihan yang begitu menyayat

"apa ikatan dalam hidup manusia sangat rapuh?" Tanya siburung lirih

"tergantung pada dua orang yang menjalaninya. Tapi memang tidak sekuat _mate_ dalam dunia werewolf. Meski aku tidak percaya werewolf itu ada, tapi dari beberapa cerita yang sering aku baca, ikatan mereka begitu kuat. Bahkan jika mate mereka mati mereka juga akan menyusul nya. Apa di dunia mu juga seperti itu?" daehyun melirik sosok mungil yang duduk disebelah kirinya

"kau tidak percaya _werewolf_ namun percaya pada _alkonost_? Aku yakin kau kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku merasakan keteguhan hati mu yang berusaha keras menemukan _alkonost_ " burung manis tersebut tersenyum miring mendapati daehyun tersentak kaget. padahal setahu _alkonost_ jantan itu, jika ada manusia yang berusaha keras menemukan _alkonost,_ yang akan didapati hanyalah hutan mati. sipencari akan terus berputar ditempat yang sama hingga maut rasa putus asa perlahan membunuhnya.

"iya kau benar. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu. Dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk sekedar mendengarnya." Ujar daehyun penuh harap

"katakan"

Daehyun menghela nafas berat sebelum memulai cerita panjangnya

"tunangan ku adalah orang yang suka berkelana. kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu, dia pergi kenegara ini bersama teman komunitasnya. dan tanpa sengaja mereka menemukan pantai indah ini. Mereka membuat rakit dan berenang ketengah lautan. Dan disana—" daehyun menunjuk lurus kedepan. Seakan melihat rakit _de-_ nya bertengger di tengah lautan

"—dia menemukan hal menakjubkan. Dia yang pada dasarnya mudah penasaran, berenang kebawah guna mengambil benda tersebut. Lalu ada seekor burung datang, atau lebih tepatnya manusia setengah burung. Burung itu mengeluarkan nyanyian indahnya, membuat mereka semua berjalan menepi hendak mendekati air. Tapi suara jeritan tunangan ku menyadarkan mereka. Manusia setengah burung itu sudah berdiri didepan tunangan ku yang memegang telur nya. Tapi telur itu sudah membeku. dan setelah kejadian itu mereka semua tak sadarkan diri.

Saat mereka terbangun, mereka melupakan semuanya. Kecuali satu orang yang memang asli keturunan bangsa _slavia_. Dan aku tau semua cerita ini dari teman tunangan ku tersebut. Bahkan sampai sekarang tunangan ku tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia seperti putri tidur" suara daehyun terdengar bergetar. Entah kenapa sekarang hatinya begitu pilu.

"kau mencintai nya?" pertanyaan tak terduga keluar dari bibir kissable sang burung manis

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? tentu aku sangat mencintai nya! Bahkan aku rela menukarkan nyawa ku untuk _degaule_ " rintih daehyun pilu. Sang burung tidak tau pergi kemana sikap ceria manusia didepannya tersebut.

 _"kenapa manusia begitu jahat? Mengapa hati mereka begitu mudah berubah? Tidakkah dia melihat perjuangan mu selama ini pria baik hati?"_

"Aku tau" desis siburung manis sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi hatinya begitu ngilu mendengar ungkapan cinta dari pria didepannya ini untuk seseorang yang sudah _mengkhianatinya._

"teman tunangan ku bilang, _degaule_ terkena kutukan dari _alkonost_ tersebut. Bukankah kau _alkonost_ si pemilik telur itu? Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan _de_. Dia sangat berarti bagi ku" iris elang daehyun menatap penuh harap pada siburung manis. Berharap makhluk disampingnya itu mau membantu nya. Daehyun yakin _alokonst_ disampingnya itu adalah sipemilik telur yang sempat di pegang _degaule_.

"willy bilang ia bisa membantu ku melakukan ritual pengangkatan kutukan itu asal kan aku bisa membawa mu ikut serta dalam upacara ritual tersebut. aku janji akan mengantarmu kesini lagi! aku pastikan kau tidak akan terluka sedikitpun!

jadi... bisakah kau pergi dengan ku?"

* * *

 **...**

 *****TBC*****

 **...Mind to R &R...**

 **...**

* * *

 **tadi nya chapter 1 udah aku publish, tapi berhubung kemaren kayaknya gak ada yang baca *hiksseu* jadi aku unpublish wkwk. ini aku publish ulang tapi udah aku tambahin partnya.**

 **maaf kalo penggambaran plotnya kurang jelas, semoga gak bingung ama ff fantasi ku yang ini yaa~**

 **see you next chap.**


	3. Alkonost αρσενικά-2

**Alkonost αρσενικό (Alkonost Arsenika)**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **Genre : Fantasi - Romance garing - Angst**

 **By : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - alur aneh - fantasi diluar nalar - hanya segelintir kata yang dirangkai menjadi racun untuk mereka yang berada dijalur yang benar. hanya di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang suka cerita sesama jenis. TYPO MENJAMUR**

 **Murni Khayaln konyol sendiri, cerita jelas diluar nalar dan logika. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Note : Biar gak bingung sama waktu nya, uda aku tulis bulan plus tahunnya. alur memang dibuat cepat karna awalnya ini cuma One-Shot**

* * *

 **...**

 **Sekilas Profil Cast**

 **Jung Hae In / 01 April 1970/** **Slavic mountain climbing (1987) /** **Married 22 tahun (1992)/**

 **Jung Daehyun / 28 Juni 1993 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **( 2015 )/**

 **Youngjae /** **3.240** **Hari (Usia Nirvana) – 675 tahun (Usia Manusia)/**

 **Deegaule / 04 Desember 1991 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **William Cromwell / (11 Januari 1991)** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **...**

* * *

 **Catatan :** 4 hari 8 Jam dalam dunia alkonost = 1 tahunnya dinegara manusia. jadi 11 hari didunia alkonost berarti 2 tahun lebih di dunia manusia. waktu di dunia manusia lebih cepat dari dunia alkonost. Umur youngjae 3.240 hari di dunia alkonost. Ia masih fase remaja, tapi dalam dunia manusia ia berusia 675 tahun

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

 _Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi bangsa slavia. Tubuh seekor burung dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita. Nama Alkonost berasal dari nama Alcyone. dewi-dewi Yunani diubah oleh dewa menjadi sebuah pekakak. Alkonost bertelur di laut-pantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air. Laut tersebut kemudian tenang Beberapa hari dan hari ke enam atau ke tujuh di mana titik telur menetas, membawa badai yang sangat mematikan._

 _Alkonost tinggal di Nirvana namun masuk ke dalam dunia kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Saat Alkonost menyanyi, suaranya sangatlah Indah dan siapa pun mendengar suara itu dapat melupakan semuanya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. –cr. anehdidunia —_

 _dan suatu ketika, keajaiban datang. seorang Alkonost αρσενικό terlahir. menggoyahkan keseimbangan nirvana. terlalu banyak pro dan kontra dengan kehadiran_ _Alkonost αρσενικό, sebagian percaya ia bisa_ _menjamin keaman serta kedamaian nirvana namun tak jarang yang menentang keras kehadirannya dikarenakan ia menetas dari generasi...-_

 _seperti Déjà vu.. tragedi itu terulang lagi saat_ _sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya menghampiri makhluk kuat tersebut._

 _ia seakan lupa diri_

 _melanggar batasan yang telah di tentukan_

 _rasa lancang yang menyeret nya menjauh memasuki dunia yang tak seharusnya ia singgahi..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

* * *

 _Prev-_

 _"teman tunangan ku bilang, degaule terkena kutukan dari alkonost tersebut. Bukankah kau alkonost si pemilik telur itu? Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan de. Dia sangat berarti bagi ku" iris elang daehyun menatap penuh harap pada siburung manis. Berharap makhluk disampingnya itu mau membantu nya. Daehyun yakin alokonst disampingnya itu adalah sipemilik telur yang sempat di pegang degaule._

 _"willy bilang ia bisa membantu ku melakukan ritual pengangkatan kutukan itu asal kan aku bisa membawa mu ikut serta dalam upacara ritual tersebut. aku janji akan mengantarmu kesini lagi! aku pastikan kau tidak akan terluka sedikitpun!_

 _jadi... bisakah kau pergi dengan ku?"_

Sang burung manis memandang daehyun penuh bimbang. Ingin rasanya ia mengiyakan ucapan daehyun, tapi jika dia melakukannya. Ada dua kemungkinan terburuk.

Waktunya yang semakin menipis menuju kematian atau…

Ia mati setelah meninggalkan sejengkal dari wilayah hutan.

Raja _Nirvana_ pasti akan mengetahui keberadaanya yang berada di luar wilayah Negara _slavia_ dan akan mengirim pasukannya untuk membunuh sang burung manis yang dianggap sudah keluar dari wilayah jangkauan bangsa _alkonost_ dan itu bisa di anggap pengkhianatan besar. tapi yang lebih ia takutkan adalah, sang raja tak segan membantai seluruh manusia yang sudah melihat sosok dirinya.

membayangkan pria bernama daehyun itu merenggang nyawa membuat manusia setengah burung itu sulit bernafas. ia tidak bisa!

Daehyun tersenyum maklum. Pasti sulit menyetujui permintaan daehyun, bahkan mereka belum ada satu hari mereka bercengkrama, dan pria berkulit tan itu dengan lancang mengajak si burung manis untuk pergi bersamanya. Siapa yang tak curiga? Bisa saja daehyun mempunyai niat jahat.

"hei.. kau tidak perlu berfikir keras seperti itu" pria bermarga jung itu mengusap lembut dahi sang burung yang berkerut lucu

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau ikut. Setidaknya aku pernah melihat mu. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu. Aku juga ingin minta maaf atas kelancangan tunangan ku yang sudah merusak telur mu. Kau pasti sangat terluka karena hal itu. Jika ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedih mu, akan kulakukan! Apapun itu!" ucap daehyun sungguh-sungguh. Ia menggenggam tangan kurus si burung manis yang dibalas tarikan halus dari sipemilik tangan. Sang burung tersenyum tipis terkesan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"seorang _alkonost_ yang kehilangan telurnya sama seperti kehilangan nyawanya. Dan itu masih jauh lebih baik dibanding melihat telurnya beku berada digenggaman seorang manusia berhati naïf _-apalagi kalian membawa pergi telur itu-_ " nada bicara siburung manis terdengar dingin begitu menusuk.

Daehyun sangat faham hal itu, tak mungkin burung _manis_ -nya mau membantu daehyun setelah apa yang dilakukan _de_.

hati daehyun yang diselubungi rasa bersalah tidak menyadari kalimat ganjil youngjae. padahal si burung manis secara tak langsung baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah pemilik dari telur tersebut.

"aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Maaf.. maafkan aku…" daehyun terus bergumam. Tangan kekarnya memeluk erat tubuh ringkih sang burung.

"bisakah kau lepaskan" tubuh siburung manis menegang. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berkontak fisik dengan makhluk lain. Bahkan dengan keluarga sendiri ia tak pernah mendapat pelukan seperti. Kecuali dari _dia_. _Dia_ yang sudah pergi sejak lama. Meninggalkan kesepian yang perlahan membunuhnya.

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar agar tidak ada isakan memalukan yang ia keluarkan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit merasakan tubuh ringkih didepannya bergetar hebat. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha setenang mungkin sebelum melepas pelukan sepihak tersebut.

"apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan dunia mu?" Tanya daehyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"dunia ku tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Terlalu banyak diskriminasi"

"kau tidak ingin pindah ke dunia ku?" gurau daehyun. Ia tersenyum usil melihat tatapan kesal siburung manis yang menggemaskan

"tidak! terima kasih. Aku tau dunia mu itu lebih parah dibanding dunia ku. Manusia sering bertindak kejam melebihi nalar untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tanpa melihat apakah tindakan mereka menyakiti makhluk lain atau tidak" senyum sinis terbit dibibir kissable si burung manis.

"tebakan mu mendekati benar, tapi aku harap kau tidak berfikiran seperti itu tentang ku" daehyun tersenyum tipis

"ah benar! Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu . burung manis, siapa nama mu hmm?" lanjut daehyun penuh semangat

"apa kau mau memberi ku nama?" tawar sang burung manis

"bolehkah?! Dengan senang hati! Tapi apa nama yang cocok untuk mu yah... Nama kebarata-baratan? Atau nama khas penduduk bangsa _slavia_?" daehyun bergumam tak pasti.

"uhmm tapi sepertinya nama korea lebih cocok untuk mu.. bagaimana dengan… jaehan? Hyunbae? Baby? Atau… daejae?" daehyun tersenyum tipis menyadari kekonyolannya. Ia baru saja menyelipkan sepenggal namanya diantara tiga pilihan yang ia ajukan

"apapun itu jika kau yang memberinya aku pasti akan senang" siburung manis tersenyum memukau. Daehyun dibuat silau karenanya

"kau manis sekali.. sepertinya kau cocok dengan nama youngjae? Artinya _sejahtera._ dari apa yang ku dengar _alkonost_ memiliki _image_ sebagai burung kebahagiaan. aku yakin kehadiran mu membawa kebahagiaan yang mensejahterakan seluruh makhluk. Bagaimana kau suka?"

Burung manis itu mengangguk semangat. Senyum sumringah terpapar jelas diwajah tirusnya "apapun yang kau berikan aku pasti menyukai nya" mendengar hal itu, jantung daehyun berdetak secepat meteor jatuh.

"kau benar-benar merusak ritme detak jantung ku" gumam daehyun pelan

"apa?" youngjae nama baru siburung manis mengintrupsi gumaman daehyun yang tak terdengar begitu jelas

"hari sudah malam,sebaiknya kita masuk tenda, suhu disini akan semakin dingin jika malam hari" daehyun menggeggam tangan youngjae. Mengajaknya masuk kedalam tenda. Pipi tirus youngjae menghangat. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan itu membuat ia sangat khawatir dengan riwayat hidupnya. Jika benar ia sudah jatuh kepelukan seorang jung daehyun. Manusia ceria serta baik hati ini.. youngjae benar-benar...

 _-tamat._

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

Bulan bulat yang semalam menghiasi langit kini berganti tugas dengan sang matahari. Terik sinarnya belum sepenuhnya muncul. Si bulat itu masih muncul malu malu menampakkan setitik sinarnya.

Sesosok tubuh tegap berkulit tan duduk lemas. Dipunggung nya terpasang ransel mungil berisi satu botol minuman. Tatapannya begitu sendu, terfokus pada pria mungil terbungkus jaket serta celana kebesaran miliknya.

"maafkan aku… jaga dirimu baik-baik burung manis" tangan besarnya mengusap lembut surai baby blue si burung manis.

Daehyun bergerak mundur, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun saat menarik zipper tenda tersebut

"apa kau akan pergi begitu saja?" teguran lembut berasal dari belakang daehyun menghentikan gerakannya. Tubuhnya berubah kaku merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tengkuknya

"aku rasa" lirih daehyun

"apa tawaran semalam masih berlaku? Aku ingin ikut dengan mu" youngjae bangun dari tidur menyampingnya

"walaupun kita baru menghabiskan waktu empat hari bersama di tambah sehari saat kau terjaga, tapi rasanya sangat sulit mengatakan kata perpisahan. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik pergi tanpa pamit" daehyun berbalik. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari tenda.

Sebenarnya daehyun sendiri tak yakin apakah ia bisa pulang atau tidak. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama bersama siburung manis. Bukan karena tak suka, melainkan ada rasa berbeda yang lancang bercokol dihati jung daehyun

"tentu saja kau tidak perlu pamit karena aku akan ikut bersama mu" youngjae mendekat.

Pandangannya mengunci iris elang daehyun, setitik cahaya mulai berpendar mengitari tubuh mereka. Dalam kecepatan tak terhitung, jaket yang melekat pada youngjae robek menjadi kepingan kain kecil. Tangan seputih susu youngjae berubah mejadi sepasang sayap berwarna pelangi dengan kilauan yang memantulkan cahaya. Sayap itu terbuka lebar menunjukkan keindahannya. Telinga youngjae ditumbuhi bulu tipis dengan mahkota kecil muncul diatas kepalanya. Tubuh toples itu memancarkan kilauan bak Kristal terpapar sinar matahari.

Daehyun dibuat tertegun. Ia tak bisa bergerak barang seinci pun kala youngjae mendekat kearahnya dengan sayap terbuka lebar. Siap mengukung tubuh kekar daehyun dibalik kemolekan sayap indah sang _alkonost_.

Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah angin kecang membentuk topan kecil mengeliling tubuh dua makhluk berbeda dunia tersebut. puluhan burung putih lekas muncul, terbang mengelilingi mereka dengan gerakan memutar.

Tanah disekitar mereka bergetar hebat. Menerbangkan pasir disekitar tenda yang sudah terkoyak. Menciptakan topan yang kian membesar, namun semakin lama kian memudar tertelan udara. menyisakan ruang kosong dan menghilangnya tenda yang sudah enam hari terakhir bersemayam diatas pasir.

Dalam sekejap wilayah pantai indah itu berubah gelap. Matahari berhenti menyinari pantai tersebut. Meninggalkan sejuta kegelapan dengan tumbuhan menyedihkan merindukan sang _alkonost_. _–siburung dengan sejuta kebahagiaan-_

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

 **..**

 **/25 Juni 2017/**

 **.**

* * *

Daehyun merasa jantungnya ditarik paksa. Pelukan hangat dari youngjae bisa sedikit mentralisir perasan tak menentu yang menghampiri. Tubuh daehyun seakan melayang, tak berpijak diatas tanah ataupun duduk dialas tenda seperti posisi terakhir sebelum ia merasakan tarikan kuat pada tubuhnya.

"kau bisa membuka mata mu"

"-ap –apa yang…" daehyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Irisnya membola takjub mendapati bangunan familiar yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya.

"bagaimana bisa…?" Tanya daehyun tak mengerti. Selapis air tergenang dipulupuk matanya. Ada perasaan membuncah yang tercampur aduk. Ia begitu merindukan tempat ini, tempat dimana daehyun dibesarkan. Tempat dimana ia mengahabiskan hampir seluruh waktu hidupnya. Ia menatap youngjae dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"selamat datang dirumah mu" youngjae tersenyum tipis. _"aku mohon.. jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang, aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya"_

Demi daehyun, ia menggunakan sisa kekuatannya yang tak seberapa guna mengirim pria baik hati itu kerumahnya. Rumah yang begitu daehyun rindukan.

Beruntung youngjae tak mati ditempat setelah berpijak diatas rumput hijau halaman rumah keluarga jung.

Daehyun memeluk erat tubuh kurus youngjae. Ia tersenyum bahagia bisa menghirup udara dingin negaranya. Kata terima kasih terus ia ucapkan tanpa bosan. Youngjae hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa membalas pelukan manusia didepannya

"—dae –daehyun-a…. jung daehyun..? –k –ka –kau kah itu nak?"

Mendengar suara bergetar yang begitu daehyun rindukan, ia segera melepas pelukan sepihak nya. Berbalik melihat wanita paruh baya yang duduk diam diatas kursi roda. Iris elang daehyun menyendu, berlari cepat menubruk tubuh kurus wanita didepan sana. Air mata wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibu daehyun mengalir deras. Ia menggeleng tak percaya bisa memeluk putra semata wayang nya itu. Ia merapalakan nama putranya dengan keras. Meraung penuh syukur bisa memeluk daehyun kembali. Wanita itu bahkan tidak perduli jika apa yang ia lihat ini hanyalah sekedar khayalan yang diciptakan pikirannya.

"aku pulang _mama_ … " ujar daehyun penuh kerinduan. Ia mengusap lembut anak sungai milik ibunya. Tersenyum menenangkan agar wanita cantik itu berhenti menangis.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau pergi lama sekali… ughkk kau membuat _mama_ mati kesepian bocah brengsek! " disela tangis bahagia nya, nyonya jung menggerutu sebal.

"sudahlah.. _mama_ tidak perlu menangis lagi. Aku hanya pergi dua pekan... jangan berlebihan wanita cantik" daehyun menyentil ujung hidung ibunya. Nyonya jung menghentikan tangisnya, cukup bingung dengan kalimat putranya

"apa yang kau katakan putra ku…? dua tahun lebih kau meninggalkan kami! Bahkan hampir tiga kali kau melewati hari ulang tahun mu!"

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 **...**

 *****TBC*****

 **...Mind to R &R...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Pendek?**

 **ada yang ngerasa alur di pantai tersembunyi ini terlalu cepat? wkwk sengaja sih.. btw semoga penggambaran diatas gak ngebingungin yaa.. hihi aku suka ceroboh kalo nulis fantasi dan berimbas gak sinkron dalam penggambaran situasi nya T.T**

 _ **Thank's for your R &R ^^**_

 _ **See you next Chapter...**_


	4. Alkonost αρσενικά-3

**Alkonost αρσενικό (Alkonost Arsenika)**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **Genre : Fantasi - Romance garing - Angst**

 **By : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - alur aneh - fantasi diluar nalar - hanya segelintir kata yang dirangkai menjadi racun untuk mereka yang berada dijalur yang benar. hanya di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang suka cerita sesama jenis. TYPO MENJAMUR**

 **Murni Khayaln konyol sendiri, cerita jelas diluar nalar dan logika. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Note : Biar gak bingung sama waktu nya, uda aku tulis bulan plus tahunnya. alur memang dibuat cepat karna awalnya ini cuma One-Shot**

* * *

 **...**

 **Sekilas Profil Cast**

 **Jung Hae In / 01 April 1970/** **Slavic mountain climbing (1987) /** **Married 22 tahun (1992)/**

 **Jung Daehyun / 28 Juni 1993 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **( 2015 )/**

 **Youngjae /** **3.240** **Hari (Usia Nirvana) – 675 tahun (Usia Manusia)/**

 **Deegaule / 04 Desember 1991 /** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **William Cromwell / (11 Januari 1991)** **Slavic mountain climbing** **(2010)/**

 **...**

* * *

 **Catatan :** 4 hari 8 Jam dalam dunia alkonost = 1 tahunnya dinegara manusia. jadi 11 hari didunia alkonost berarti 2 tahun lebih di dunia manusia. waktu di dunia manusia lebih cepat dari dunia alkonost. Umur youngjae 3.240 hari di dunia alkonost. Ia masih fase remaja, tapi dalam dunia manusia ia berusia 675 tahun

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

 _Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi bangsa slavia. Tubuh seekor burung dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita. Nama Alkonost berasal dari nama Alcyone. dewi-dewi Yunani diubah oleh dewa menjadi sebuah pekakak. Alkonost bertelur di laut-pantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air. Laut tersebut kemudian tenang Beberapa hari dan hari ke enam atau ke tujuh di mana titik telur menetas, membawa badai yang sangat mematikan._

 _Alkonost tinggal di Nirvana namun masuk ke dalam dunia kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Saat Alkonost menyanyi, suaranya sangatlah Indah dan siapa pun mendengar suara itu dapat melupakan semuanya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. –cr. anehdidunia —_

 _dan suatu ketika, keajaiban datang. seorang Alkonost αρσενικό terlahir. menggoyahkan keseimbangan nirvana. terlalu banyak pro dan kontra dengan kehadiran_ _Alkonost αρσενικό, sebagian percaya ia bisa_ _menjamin keaman serta kedamaian nirvana namun tak jarang yang menentang keras kehadirannya dikarenakan ia menetas dari generasi...-_

 _seperti Déjà vu.. tragedi itu terulang lagi saat_ _sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya menghampiri makhluk kuat tersebut._

 _ia seakan lupa diri_

 _melanggar batasan yang telah di tentukan_

 _rasa lancang yang menyeret nya menjauh memasuki dunia yang tak seharusnya ia singgahi..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

* * *

 _Prev-_

 _"aku pulang mama… " ujar daehyun penuh kerinduan. Ia mengusap lembut anak sungai milik ibunya. Tersenyum menenangkan agar wanita cantik itu berhenti menangis._

 _"kenapa.. kenapa kau pergi lama sekali… ughkk kau membuat mama mati kesepian bocah brengsek! " disela tangis bahagia nya, nyonya jung menggerutu sebal._

 _"sudahlah.. mama tidak perlu menangis lagi. Aku hanya pergi dua pekan... jangan berlebihan wanita cantik" daehyun menyentil ujung hidung ibunya. Nyonya jung menghentikan tangisnya, cukup bingung dengan kalimat putranya_

 _"apa yang kau katakan putra ku… dua tahun lebih kau meninggalkan kami! Bahkan hampir tiga kali kau melewati hari ulang tahun mu!"_

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 ** _"26 Juni 2017"_**

Daehyun asik memandangi calendar duduk ditangannya. Fikirannya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diperhitungannya ia yakin baru meninggalkan Negara korea selama beberapa hari.. tapi lelucon apa yang sekarang tersanding didepannya?

Sekembalinya daehyun ke rumahnya ada dua berita menyesakkan yang merobek hati pria itu.

Pertama, ayahnya terbaring koma akibat serangan jantung saat mendengar pernikahan seseorang.

Kedua.. wanita –nya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Menikah dengan pria bernama William. Sahabat sepetualangannya yang menyarankan daehyun untuk mencari penawar kutukan _degaule_

"sebarapa lama pun kau memandang benda itu, waktu tidak akan berputar kebelakang" tegur makhluk manis yang kini sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Youngjae yang beberapa saat lalu bertelanjang dada kini sudah memakai baju hangat daehyun.

"kenapa?" daehyun bertanya pada angin

"apa aku sudah dibohongi?"

"kenapa penantian ku berujung seperti ini?"

"setega ini kah takdir mempermainkan ku?"

"youngjae-a… katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"kenapa aku sangat bodoh mempercayai ucapan pria brengsek itu?"

"rasanya sakit sekali… kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini pada ku"

Youngjae yang mendengar racauan daehyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung kokoh pria tersebut.

 _'jika pria itu tidak membohongi mu... kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. aku harap kau tidak menyesal bertemu dengan ku'_

"hutan itu memiliki putaran waktu yang berubah-ubah. Saat kau kesana, itulah masa dimana waktu hutan itu mengikuti perputaran waktu dunia bangsa _alkonost_. Aku tebak, pria yang mencuri wanita mu itu sudah tau segalanya. Dia pasti tahu kapan waktu dihutan itu berubah" jelas youngjae

"sebenarnya wanita mu tidak terkena kutukan. Bangsa kami tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Omong kosong yang disebarkan makhluk bodoh selalu menimbulkan masalah berkepanjangan. Tapi setidaknya dengan kabar _burung_ itu bangsa kami sedikit ditakuti. "

"dia bukan wanita ku" ucap daehyun dingin

"pria itu menggunakan sihir leluhurnya untuk menidurkan wanita-mu. ada satu hal-"

"apa tidak ada cerita yang lebih konyol lagi" daehyun mencibir kesal.

Semua yang terjadi diluar nalarnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa daehyun cerna. Dan ini semua bermula dari pria brengsek bernama willy.

"tunggu dulu! jika kau tau ini semua bukan kutukan... lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot datang kesini bersa- "

"maaf tuan, kita sudah sampai" suara seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk dikursi kemudi memotong pertanyaan daehyun.

"baiklah.. kita bahas nanti. sekarang, kau disini saja. aku takut pria brengsek itu menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya. Paman, tolong jaga youngjae" pinta daehyun sebelum keluar dari mobil mahalnya. Youngjae sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menunggu pria tampan itu kembali. _βραχιόλι (Vrachioli)_ berbentuk paruh burung yang melingkar dipergelangan kaki youngjae sedikit bersinar tanpa disadari oleh sang pemilik.

 _'tentu saja tujuan ku kesini karena aku ingin megnhabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama bersama mu..'_

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun menekan _intercom_ disebuah rumah mewah dikawasan **G**. Sebuah suara asing menyapa pendengaran daehyun. Setelah perkenalan singkat dan meyakinkan si pemilik suara dalam _intercom_ , gerbang kokoh itu terbuka secara otomatis. Mempersilahkan daehyun masuk menuju pintu utama

Tepat saat daehyun berdiri tegak didepan dua daun pintu bergaya eropa klasik, salah satu pintu terkuak lebar menampilkan sosok cantik memakai dress santai berwarna perak dengan surai hitam disanggul sedemikian rupa. Disamping wanita tersebut berdiri sosok gadis mungil memakai gaun yang sama dengan wanita tersebut

"lama tidak berjumpa _de_ …" sapa daehyun pedih

Wanita yang disapa daehyun memucat. Irisnya membola dengan bibir bergetar hebat.

"heran melihat mayat berjalan? Senang melihat mu sadar kembali, tapi sayang nya kau sudah dimiliki orang lain. Bukan begitu tuan William?" daehyun menyeringai tipis. Memaku sosok kaku tak jauh dari tempat _de_ berdiri

"terkejut tuan William? Bagaimana rasanya mengambil milik orang lain? Pasti menyenangkan melihat rencana mu berjalan begitu lancar" sambung daehyun. Pandangan nya berubah menusuk penuh kebencian.

"kalian tak usah takut seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain. pria bodoh ini Hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar kalian bahagia setelah mengkhianati sahabat kalian sendiri " daehyun tersenyum miris

"Selamat tinggal _degaule._ Aku turut berbahagia dengan pernikahan kalian" tangan daehyun terkepal erat. Menahan getar sakit yang menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya.

Cinta nya mati. Cinta sepuluh tahunnya raib begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"—dae –daehyun-a aku bisa jelaskan" untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, daehyun bisa mendengar suara merdu mantan tunangannya. Segumpal air terjun bebas membasahi pipi mulus _de_

"menjelaskan bagaimana kalian mengkhianati ku? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Bahkan kalian sukses membuat ayah ku terkapar. Kau tega sekali _de"_ kalimat daehyun sarat akan amarah.

si tuan rumah berjalan mendekat, memeluk erat pinggul ramping _de_ dari belakang. Menatap rendah pada sosok mengenaskan daehyun.

"lama tak bertemu jung-daehyun. Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak terjebak dalam ilusi dihutan itu. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana cara mu kembali?"

Ingin rasanya daehyun memberi ribuan pukulan untuk William. Tapi ia masih sadar diri ada sosok polos didepannya

"hei gadis kecil, aku harap saat besar nanti kau tidak seperti orang tua mu" ucap daehyun sebelum hengkang dari hadapan dua pengkhianat dihidupnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

 **.**

* * *

Youngjae menemani daehyun menjenguk sang ayah dikamar utama. Sudah hampir lima jam mereka berdiam diri dikamar tersebut. Daehyun terus bercerita panjang lebar mengenai pengalamannya dihutan itu dan menceritakan bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan makhluk semanis youngjae

"daehyun apa mulutmu tidak lelah bercerita sebanyak itu ?"Tanya youngjae penasaran. Meski ia suka mendengar suara daehyun, tapi ia mulai kasihan dengan bibir tebal si pria tampan yang terus bekedut disela cerita panjangnya

"kau lelah? Kau bisa tidur dikamar ku" daehyun menoleh, mendapati youngjae tengah meminum sebotol yogurt bergambar buah stoberi

"tidak juga. Apa kau sangat menyayangi ayah mu?"

"pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja aku menyayangi keluarga ku" daehyun terkekeh ringan. Berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri youngjae

"sebaiknya kita bicara dikamar saja, ayo"

"selamat malam paman pendiam" youngjae membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar utama.

"bagaimana perasaan mu? Apa sudah jauh lebih baik?" mereka berjalan pelan melewati lorong menuju kamar daehyun

"tentu saja, aku bukan tipe pria yang suka berlama-lama untuk bersedih" daehyun tersenyum tulus. Mengasak lembut surai youngjae yang terikat rapi

"dasar pembohong" gerutu youngjae sebal. Ia tau dari semua aura yang daehyun pancarkan

 _Hahaha_

"kau benar-benar mengerti diriku melebihi pemilik hati ku sebelumnya"

 _Tsk!_

"jangan bandingkan aku dengan wanita mu itu tuan jung yang terhormat" daehyun kembali tertawa kencang melihat _burung_ manis disamping nya menggerutu sebal. tangan kekar daehyun lancang merangkul akrab bahu mungil youngjae.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Bukankah sia-sia sudah membawa ku kemari tapi tidak merubah apapun?" youngjae duduk ditepian ranjang luas daehyun. Iris berbeda warnanya tak bosan merekam ruang istirahat pencuri hatinya.

Youngjae kini sudah sepenuhnya terperangkap, ia telah mengkhinati bangsa _alkonost_ dengan mencintai seorang manusia. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu _tentara_ bangsa _nirvana_ untuk mengeksekusi dirinya yang _terbuang._

Dan untuk itulah youngjae ingin sedikit menggunakan sisa kekuatnnya untuk pria yang ia cintai. Setidaknya ia cukup berguna disaat saat terakhir

"siapa yang membawa mu?" daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Youngjae dibuat gelagapan karena pertanyaan telak si pria tampan

"uhm.. itu…-ka "

 _Hahaha_

"wajah bingung mu sungguh menggemaskan" tangan nakal daehyun mencubit kedua pipi youngjae yang sedikit berisi. Satu malam berada di dunia manusia membuat tubuh kurusnya sedikit menggembung. Mungkinkah ini pertanda youngjae cocok dengan kehidupan di dunia manusia?

Sebaiknya youngjae berhenti berfikir berlebihan. Tidak ada satupun makhluk sepertinya mampu bertahan lama di dunia seperti ini. Kecuali jika memang pasangan hidupnya sudah di garis takdir kan seorang manusia. Sama seperti mendiang nenek buyutnya.

"aku sangat bahagia kau mau bersusah payah menggunakan kekuatan mu untuk membawa ku kembali kesini. Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi bisa duduk berdua dengan mu di sini.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu youngjae- _ssi_ …" daehyun menggenggam tangan mungil youngjae. Menatap lekat iris indah siburung manis yang terlihat sedikit basah

"-he –hei..! kenapa kau menangis?!" daehyun bertanya panik. Awalnya ia ingin mengusap air yang menetes dari pelupuk mata youngjae, tapi urungkan ketika melihat cairan yang menetes tersebut.

Itu bukan air mata seperti manusia normal saat menangis, ataupun sebutir berlian ketika seorang _mermaid_ menangis. Cairan yang keluar itu awalnya memang cairan bening, namun jika air tersebut sudah jatuh melewati kedua pipi tembam youngjae, akan berubah menjadi serbuk keemasan yang akan terbang terbawa angin.

"—ak –aku tidak pernah merasa begitu dibutuhkan selain oleh saudara perempuan ku. Meski kata-kata mu bohong sekalipun, aku sudah sangat bahagia" youngjae menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata anehnya.

Daehyun memukul pelan kepala youngjae, menangkup kedua pipi nya agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan iris hitamnya.

"dengar! Hanya orang idiot yang mampu membenci mu. Jika kau tidak diterima di sana, tinggalah disini dengan ku. Pintu rumah ku selalu terbuka lebar untuk mu. kau tidak perlu kembali kedunia penuh _diskriminasi_ itu, cukup tinggal bersama ku dan temani aku disini. kau harus mau!"

Youngjae tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya ia mengiyakan perkataan daehyun, tapi itu terlalu mustahil dilakukan. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak menepati kata-katanya.

"aku dengar dari _mama_ , besok adalah ulang tahun mu. Apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku?" pria manis mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Beberapa jam lalu ia baru saja belajar banyak tentang dunia manusia. Tentu saja dengan bantuan dari wanita cantik bermarga jung. Youngjae sudah cukup tau kebiasaan manusia saat merayakan hari lahir mereka. Didunia youngjae tidak ada hal seperti itu. Disana hanya ada hari peringatan menuju kedewasaan.

"wah sepertinya kau sudah belajar banyak dari _mama_ hmm?" daehyun mengusap sayang sisi kepala youngjae sebelah kiri.

"aku hanya ingin kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku"

Youngjae berdecih pelan "mintalah hal yang sewajarnya"

"yaa! Itu sudah amat sangat wajar. Seberapa susahnya agar kau berada disini selamanya? Kau tidak ingin hidup bersama dengan ku huh?"

 _"ini sudah bukan susah lagi pria tampan, tapi itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil"_

"aku akan ganti pertanyaan. Apa harapan mu tahun ini?"

Daehyun menghela nafas berat "aku hanya ingin semua nya kembali seperti dulu. yang terpenting.. aku ingin ayah segera membuka matanya. Kenapa aku selalu saja ditinggal tidur oleh orang yang aku sayangi. apa karena aku begitu menyebalkan?" daehyun menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Tidur telentang dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah

 _"cukupkah…?"_ gumam youngjae dalam hati

"jadi apa yang akan kau berikan pada ku?" daehyun bertanya jahil. Menopang kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan

Youngjae menunduk, sibuk melepas gelang kaki _transparan_ dengan pengait berbentuk paruh, terdapat ukiran ribuan sayap berwarna keemasan diatas gelang tersebut. Ia melepasnya dan memberikan pada daehyun.

"lima jam sebelum hari berganti, aku ingin memberikan mu ini. Di dunia kami ini adalah benda paling berharga. Benda ini hanya dimiliki oleh ku seorang. _–karena aku berbeda dengan alkonost lain-_ aku harap kau menjaga benda ini dengan baik. Aku akan mencuri kebahagiaan mu jika kau menghilangkannya" youngjae memberikan benda berharganya. Benda yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk pasangan hidupnya kelak

Daehyun duduk tegap. Memandang takjub benda indah didepannya. Tangan pria bermarga jung itu terulur guna meraih benda berharga si burung manis. ketika kulitnya berkontak fisik dengan gelang pemberian youngjae, jantungnya berdegup hebat merasakan nuansa menyejukkan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dirinya.

 _'benda yang sungguh mempesona sama seperti pemiliknya'_

"apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini?" Tanya daehyun ragu

"lebih dari pantas!"ucap youngjae tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Daehyun tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka pengait paruh tersebut dan memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Benda menakjubkan itu melekat pas di pergelangan daehyun, ukiran sayap berwarna emas itu seolah tato yang terukir di kulit _tan_ si pria tampan.

"terima kasih!" daehyun memeluk erat tubuh kurus youngjae. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang _alkonost_. Menghirup aroma _milk_ yang menguar dari tubuh si burung manis

"daehyun.. bisakah aku minta satu hal pada mu?" youngjae membalas pelukan daehyun. Ia tak lagi canggung jika melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria ceria itu. Andai kini mereka ada didunia _alkonost_ sudah dipastikan youngjae diberi hukuman pengasingan karena berani memeluk _makhluk_ yang bukan pasangan hidupnya.

"apa pun itu. Katakan padaku" ujar daehyun mantap

"tolong.. ambilkan telur beku saudara perempuan ku dirumah wanita mu. sebenarnya.. Telur itu bukanlah milikku. Aku _alkonost αρσενικό,_ hal mustahil untuk jenis alkonost seperti ku bertelur. Bahkan kecil kemungkinan aku memiliki pasangan hidup..

bisakah kau mendapatkannya? Aku tidak bisa mengambil telur itu sendiri, ada pelindung magis yang tersegel di rumah wanita itu" jelas youngjae miris.

Ia merasa begitu tak berdaya, setidaknya jika telur itu ia temukan ada setitik kemungkinan youngjae bisa memperpanjang hidupnya. ada kemungkinan _cairan_ di dalam telur beku itu bisa menyelamatkannya, dan youngjae bisa sedikit berharap menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sedikit lebih lama bersama jung daehyun.

"tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam" janji daehyun. Ia bergerak cepat tanpa banyak bertanya. Daehyun bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa selama ini ia salah paham tentang si pemilik telur tersebut. Yang terpenting saat ini ia akan mengambil kembali benda yang seharusnya ada ditangan youngjae.

Setelah daehyun pergi dari ruang pribadinya, youngjae segera memejamkan mata. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga nya untuk membatasi rumah daehyun dari _pendektesi_ prajurit sang penguasa _nirvana_. Dengan aroma tubuh nya yang berubah sewangi _susu_ , youngjae bisa sedikit mengelabui bau aslinya.

Kaki tanpa alas youngjae berderap pelan menuju kamar utama, mengetuk pelan pintu besar tersebut sebelum membukanya. Paras cantik nyonya jung ia dapati tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Youngjae menunduk kecil, lalu berjalan mendekat

"selamat malam _mama_ , sebaiknya anda istirahat terlebih dulu. Biar saya yang menjaga tuan jung" pinta youngjae. Ia mengikuti perintah visual nyonya jung yang meminta nya duduk ditepi ranjang.

"apa itu tidak merepotkan mu? Kau juga pasti lelah " tangan lembut nyonyan jung mengusap punggung tangan youngjae

"aku pejantan tangguh, rasa lelah selalu lari dari ku" ujar youngjae sedikit berlebihan

 _Hahaha_

"iya, pejantan manis. _Mama_ titip _ayah_ sebentar ne~. _mama_ ingin membeli cheesecake kesukaan daehyun. Mari kita buat kejutan ulang tahun untuknya!" tangan putih nyonya jung terkepal keatas. Tersenyum senang bebarengan dengan anggukan semangat youngjae.

Pintu besar didepan sana kini tertutup rapat menyisakan siburung manis serta tuang jung. Ayah dari orang yang ia _cintai._

"kita bertemu lagi tuan jung, aku benar benar tidak menyangka kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Apa anda masih mengingat ku? Aku burung kecil yang dulu pernah anda selamatkan. Lebih tepatnya kami" youngjae memegang tangan kurus tuan jung

"aku dan saudara perempuan ku. anda menyelamatkan kami dari para _hunter_. Tapi sayang nya saudara ku sudah pergi. Dia pergi bersama dicurinya telur itu oleh pria jahat yang mencuri wanita putra mu. Bahkan anda sampai jatuh tidur seperti ini karena terlampau sedih. Apa manusia sebegitu rapuhnya?

Jika aku menghilang… apakah putra mu akan bersedih?" iris indah youngjae tampak mengembun. Tawa sumbang terdengar pelan, ia menggeleng kecil menyangkal hal itu terjadi

"aku bodoh sekali. Tidak mungkin daehyun bersedih untuk orang asing yang baru ia temui?"

 _bahkan butuh ratusan tahun untuk saudara ku menemukan pasangannya._

Youngjae sadar, menyatukan dua orang yang berbeda sudah sulit. Apalagi menyatukan dua makhluk dari dunia yang berbeda. Itu mustahil bisa terjadi.

"aku tak menyangka putra mu begitu tampan. Kebaikan hatinya mampu memikat ku sampai akar terdalam hati ini. Dia merenggutnya tanpa sisa.

Ingin rasanya aku memusnahkan wanita yang sudah menyakiti dan memikat putra mu. Tapi aku tak kuasa melakukannya, bukan kah itu akan menyakiti hati jung daehyun?

Aku benar kan?" pertanyaan youngjae hanya disahuti detingan jam besar kamar Tuan Jung.

"Anda tenang saja… orang yang sudah menyakiti _kaum kami_ akan dijauhi kebahagiaan. Meski mereka tampak baik-baik saja, namun kebahagiaan mereka akan terasa menyakitkan. Mereka yang sudah menyakiti putra mu akan segera mendapatkan ganjarannya. Dan anda juga akan segera memetik kebahagiaan mu tuan…

Semoga dengan membuat mu terjaga dari tidur panjang ini.. daehyun akan kembali tersenyum. begitu juga dengan dirimu dan _mama_ cantik.

Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan anda tuan…" youngjae menangkup tangan kanan tuan jung, meletakkan telapak tangan ayah daehyun menuju tempat jantungnya yang berdetak pelan.

"Wahai pemberi kehidupan… aku mohon, bangunkan pria baik hati ini. Aku serahkan segalanya untuk membuatnya kembali terjaga… " kedua tangan putih youngjae menggenggam erat tangan kanan tuan jung.

Tubuhnya perlahan berpendar biru, menyebar menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Ratusan bulu mulai bermunculan dari atas lantai, menghambur keudara mengililingi tubuh tuan jung. Tangan youngjae sudah berganti sepasang sayap indah yang terbentang lebar, menunjukan sejuta kemolekan sejati.

Surai baby blue miliknya memanjang sebatas pinggang, pada masing-masing sisi kepalanya terselip bulu panjang berwarna hijau cerah mencuat kebelakang. tak lupa sepasang kakinya melebar menyerupai kaki burung dengan kuku keemasan.

Ekor panjang berwarna pelangi dan berwarna emas ditiap ujung helai bulu miliknya terkuak lebar membentuk setengah lingkaran layaknya burung _paradisaeidae_

Satu kata untuk wujud youngjae dalam bentuk sepenuhnya.

Menganggumkan.

Iris berbeda warna itu menatap penuh kasih sosok tuan jung. Tubuh ringkih itu kini hampir sepenuhnya terbungkus ribuan bulu halus miliknya. Bulu yang begitu mirip seperti kepunyaan youngjae.

"dengan ini… aku berikan seluruh hidup ku untuknya…." Sesaat setelah youngjae mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Waktu seakan berhenti, tubuh penuh bulu tuan jung perlahan tapi pasti menjatuhkan bulu yang melekat ditubuhnya. Menggugurkan ratusan bulu indah youngjae.

Sementara sipemilik bulu sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. masih dalam sosok _asli_ nya. Jatuh terkulai disamping raga tuan jung yang kian memulihkan diri.

 _"aku harap kalian bahagia… daehyun-ssi… maafkan aku tidak bisa menunggu mu datang membawa telur itu"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

Ditengah perjuangan youngjae mentrasfer seluruh sisa energy dalam tubuhnya untuk tuan jung. Dilain tempat, daehyun jatuh terduduk dengan segenggam buku tebal berada ditangannya. Ia kini ada diperpustakaan rahasia milik William.

Daehyun tidak menyelinap atau pun menerobos masuk kedalam rumah pribadi pria brengsek itu. Daehyun hanya meminta baik-baik pada istri William.

Ia sedikit menggunakan trik licik, ia mengatakan akan memaafkan semua pengkhianatan mereka asalkan daehyun diizinkan untuk mengambil telur itu sendiri, dan disinilah ia. Duduk meringkuk didepan puluhan rak perpustakaan William. Telur itu terpanjang rapi ditengah ruangan luas tersebut.

 _'aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan pada telur itu, tapi jika kau ingin tau lebih banyak tentang alkonost. Kau bisa membaca buku tua yang tersimpan dilaci bawah meja tempat dimana telur itu disimpan'_ pernyataan _dee_ membuat daehyun penasaran. ia memutuskan untuk membaca dunia youngjae. Siburung manis yang sekarang tengah menunggunya dirumah.

Iris elang daehyun masih sibuk membaca setiap untai kata yang tercetak didalam buku tua tersebut. halaman demi halaman ia buka, hingga irisnya terpaku pada halaman seratus empat. Lembar dimana tertulis bagaimana seorang alkonost yang kehilangan telurnya

 _[Alkonost yang kehilangan telurnya akan ikut menghilang, sama seperti cara telur tersebut menghilang. Badai berkepanjangan akan terjadi dinegara slavia. Penguasa Nirvana yang murka akan membuang seluruh keluarga alkonost tersebut ketempat dimana ia kehilangan telurnya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatan mereka akan ikut menghilang. Begitu juga dengan waktu hidup mereka]_

"jika alkonost itu mati… lalu siapa youngjae sebenarnya? Mungkinkah dia keluarga dari pemilik telur itu…" gumam daehyun tak mengerti. Ini semua sungguh diluar nalar nya. Daehyun terus membolak balik halaman buku tua yang sudah menguning itu. Mencari sosok alkonost yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti youngjae. Tapi sejauh ia membaca, daehyun belum menemukan pembahasan tentang alkonost jantan.

 _[keluarga tersebut tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 20 hari (4 tahun 1 bulan di dunia manusia). Kecuali untuk jenis alkonost αρσενικό. Alkonost jantan yang akan berhasil menetas 1 dari 1000 telur. Rentan waktu yang ia dapatkan jika ia dibuang karena keluarga nya kehilangan telur, kurang lebih 30 hari (6 tahun 3 bulan di dunia manusia)._

 _Alkonost αρσενικό cenderung diasingkan karena kekuatannya yang bisa terlampau besar bahkan hampir mengungguli sang Penguasa Niravana. Namun ia akan meninggal seketika jika menggunakan kekuatannya dua kali berturut-turut dalam kurun waktu 10 hari (2 tahun 8 hari di dunia manusia) ataupun menginjak dunia manusia.]_

 **DEGH!**

tiba-tiba jantung daehyun berhenti berdetak. Perasaanya diliputi kecemasan berlebih, fikirannya berkecamuk. Berporos pada sosok burung manis dirumahnya. Rasa sesak menghampiri area pernafasan daehyun. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Mencoba berfikir positif perihal youngjae.

Ia yakin burung manis itu akan baik-baik saja dirumahnya.

 _'tapi.. bagaimana jika ia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi? Dia sudah menggunakannya untuk membawa ku kembali'_ bisik daehyun dalam hati. Benaknya bergelayut ragu membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang menimpan youngjae.

"pasti dia tau pantangan ini kan..?"Tanya daehyun pada dirinya sendiri.

 _[….dan menginjak dunia manusia]_

Iris daehyun membola. ia berdiri dari duduknya, dengan tergesa meraih kotak kaca yang teronggok diatas meja. Secepat kilat memasukan benda tersebut kedalam ranselnya.

"dasar burung bodoh!" rutuk daehyun kencang. Ia terus berdoa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada youngjae nya.

Makhluk sehebat apa yang membawanya itu? Bahkan youngjae mampu bertahan di dunia ini setelah dua hari berlalu?!

 _"kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku jae!"_

Daehyun menghentikan larinya saat menuruni tangga, ia berpegangan erat pada penyangga tangga.

 _'dia bahkan tidak berani berjanji'_ pria berkulit tan itu seakan baru menyadari bahwa youngjae tak mengiyakan permintaanya.

Mungkinkah ini pesan yang ingin youngjae sampaikan padanya?

 _'aku benar-benar bodoh!'_ air mata daehyun lolos begitu saja. Mengiringi langkah kalapnya untuk menggapai motor sport tepat didepan kediaman keluarga William.

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 **BRAKKKK**

Pintu utama keluarga jung terbuka kasar. Sang pelaku menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan

"DIMANA YOUNGJAE?!" ia berteriak kencang didepan kepala pelayan yang berdiri didepan pintu

"maaf tuan muda, beliau ada dikamar utama. Kead—"

Daehyun menghiraukan kalimat lanjutan si pelayan. Ia berlari kencang menuju kamar utama. Ingin segera menatap iris indah burung manisnya.

"Youngjae-a!" panggil daehyun saat ia membuka lebar ruangan ayahnya. Isakan dari mama nya sendiri melemaskan persendiaan daehyun. Sekejap ia merasa menjadi anak yang begitu durhaka. Berharap yang ditangisi mama nya adalah sosok tuan jung. Namun yang terjadi justru jauh dari benaknya.

Entah bagaimana, kini sang kepala keluarga sudah berdiri tegak disamping sang istri. Menepuk halus pundak bergetar tersebut, mengucapkan kata menenangkan dan maaf secara bersamaan.

Daehyun melangkah lebar, mendekati king size yang menampung sesosok burung setengah manusia.

"ap..-apa yang terjadi? Jae! Buka mata mu! aku sudah membawanya" daehyun berlutut diatas _marmer_ , membongkar ranselnya.

"lihat! Aku membawanya, aku mohon buka mata mu! Jangan tinggalkan aku, berhentilah meninggalkan ku seperti yang la..- in " tangan daehyun gemetar hebat, tangan kirinya bergetar saat memegang telur beku milik saudara perempuan youngjae yang kian mengkerut, sementara sebelah tangan lainnya mengusap lembut pipi pucat youngjae.

"daehyun-a! apa itu telur _alkonost?_ Sudah berapa lama ada disini?" tanya tuan jung beruntun

"hampir delapan tahun" lirih daehyun, ia masih focus menatap sosok pucat youngjae

" _sial!"_ tuan jung bergumam pelan " jika belum terlambat, pecah telur itu. didalam sana ada cairan yang mungkin bisa menolong youngjae" daehyun menatap sang ayah penuh tanda tanya

"lakukan sekarang atau kau akan terlambat. Tenang kan hati mu, lakukan semuanya dengan perlahan. Kami keluar dulu" tuan jung berlalu, mendorong kursi roda sang istri yang masih terus terisak.

Ia bersyukur bisa memberikan info kecil walaupun rasanya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Telur beku itu.. bisa saja menyelamatkan youngjae jika masa bekunya tidak selama itu.

 _"semoga kau berhasil nak.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#takkh!**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris tajam daehyun membola melihat figure burung mungil transparan tergeletak diatas karpet merah kamar utama tuan jung. Ia baru saja menjatuhkan telur beku sang _alkonost_. Bisa dikatakan daehyun tak sengaja menjatuhkan benda tersebut. Daehyun memang berniat memecahkannya, tapi ia tak menyangka telur itu tergelincir begitu saja seakan tau keniatan daehyun.

Pria berkulit tan itu menyudahi rasa terkejutnya dan segudang fikiran bingung. Ia yakin karpet merah yang ia pijak cukup tebal. benda mudah pecah tidak mungkin semudah itu hancur setelah mencium permukaan karpet. Apalagi daehyun bisa merasakan telur beku itu cukup keras.

Dengan perlahan, daehyun meraih burung transparan tersebut, didalam burung itu ada beberapa tetes cairan berwarna hijau pekat nyaris hitam. Mengikuti insting, daehyun segera mendekatkan moncong panjang siburung kecil ke mulut youngjae yang sedikit terbuka.

Cairan pekat tersebut mengalir cepat melewati mocong siburung, menciptakan setetes cairan yang menggantung. Jantung daehyun berdetak random. Ia begitu putus asa dengan cairan yang tersisa.

 _Tes_

Cairan pekat itu jatuh tepat diantara kedua bibir kissable youngjae yang terbuka.

 _"apakah ini bisa membuat mu membuka mata mu? Aku mohon kembalilah pada ku…"_ daehyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil youngjae. Terus merapalkan nama si manusia setengah burung. ditengah keputus asa-an, daehyun mengecup bibir pucat si burung manis. menyalurkan rasa berkecuk yang menghinggapi hatinya.

 **#KrakkkHHH**

Tiba-tiba seluruh kaca dikamar utama tuan jung retak. Daehyun menatap siaga disekitarnya. Melakukan gestur melindungi youngjae. Cahaya lampu diruangan tersebut meredup dan berubah terang dengan durasi begitu cepat.

Beberapa barang diruangan tersebut bergetar tak terkecuali ranjang besar yang youngjae tempati. Daehyun bergerak kilat menarik tubuh youngjae agar bersandar didadanya.

 **#ZRASSHH**

ratusan pecahan kaca terbang mengarah pada dua sosok ditengah ruangan. Daehyun reflek menyembunyikan tubuh youngjae dalam pelukannya.

"ishh!" daehyun bisa merasakan puluhan kaca tertancap dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia segera memeriksa tubuh youngjae, ia sangat bersyukur ada selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh orang terkasihnya. Setidaknya simanusia setengah burung itu tidak terluka.

"hei.. youngjae-ah.. aku mohon bangunlah… kau sudah berjanji menemani ku selamanya" ujar daehyun penuh harap. Ia tak perduli dengan suara bising diluar sana. Fokusnya masih menatap youngjae yang asik menyembunyikan iris indahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _bracelet_ sebening kaca bertuliskan _–mine-_ berwarna merah darah. darah yang memang sengaja daehyun suntikkan pada _bracelet_ tersebut. Daehyun memasang gelang tersebut dipergelangan kanan youngjae. Mengecup punggung tangan si pemakai dan beralih mengecup kening youngjae penuh cinta

"Yoo youngjae.. aku mencintai mu" ungkap daehyun. Ia memeluk erat tubuh dingin youngjae.

Bunyi gemuruh riuh dari luar mengintrupsi kegiatan daehyun, iris hitamnya memincing tajam.

"shit! Apalagi ini?!" daehyun meraung frustasi melihat ratusan—tidak. Tapi ribuan burung berwarna hitam memasuki kamar utama tuan jung.

Ratusan burung itu terbang memutari ruangan tersebut, daehyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, menghalau burung hitam itu agar tidak mengenai youngjae-nya.

 **#BRAKK!**

Ditengah usahanya menghalau ribuan burung tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuh daehyun terpental kebelakang, menabrak lemari besar birisi ratusan koleksi keramik sang ayah. beberapa keramik mahal jatuh menghantam tubuh daehyun, namun ia seakan mati rasa. fokus masih tetap tertuju pada sosok si burung manis.

"youngjae!" teriak daehyun kencang. ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan kaki telanjangnya yang tergores pecahan kaca. Tangan kekar daehyun meraih tubuh youngjae yang perlahan melayang. Bulu-bulu pada lengannya jatuh berhamburan **.** Daehyun gemetar takut, masih menggenggam tangan tersebut kuat. Mata daehyun telah basah, air matanya menganak sungai.

"-ja –jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih daehyun disela tangisnya. Ia menunduk dalam seakan tengah memohon pada sosok kasa mata yang hendak membawa youngjae-nya pergi.

"youngjae-a… jae.. youngjae.. youngjae-ku. Milikku" rapal daehyun kacau.

Beberapa bagian ruangan tersebut sudah Nampak ditutupi salju, denting jam yang semula menjadi saksi kejadian magis dikamar utama tuan jung berhenti bergerak. Ribuan burung hitam itu kini berhenti mengepakkan sayapnya. Air mata kepedihan daehyun membeku, begitu pula dengan sang empu yang kini diam tak bergerak. Ekpresi penuh kepiluan tercetak jelas diwajah tampan jung daehyun.

Serpihan cangkang telur tersebut berputar _spiral_. Menimbulkan kabut asap berwarna putih yang kian meninggi, membentuk pusaran angin yang kian membesar bahkan tinggi topan kecil itu nyaris mencapai atap ruangan tuan Jung. Dalam cepatnya perputaran kabut angin sepasang kaki keluar dari pusaran tersebut. sesosok wanita cantik bersurai baby blue berhiaskan mahkota kecil. Iris yang senada dengan surai indahnya menatap penuh rindu sesosok manusia setengah burung yang kini melayang.

Tangan putih wanita beriris indah itu terulur, hendak meraih tangan kanan youngjae yang terkulai.

 _"maaf sudah membuat mu menderita adik ku.. "_ bibir merahnya bergumam pelan. Tubuh youngjae yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sesosok manusia pada umumnya perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Bulu-bulu mengagumkan miliknya telah berhamburan. Menampilkan sosok tubuh polosnya yang kini berbalut seuntai kain tipis berwarna putih.

 _"bersabarlah sebentar lagi adik ku. Takdir tidak akan mengkhianati kalian"_ tubuh wanita tersebut melayang mendekati wujud manusia youngjae, mengecup kening saudara nya penuh cinta. Terlihat ukiran satu sayap dileher kiri atas youngjae, ukiran tersebut berpendar keemas-an.

 _"selamat tinggal youngjae…"_ ucap saudara perempuan youngjae tepat ketika sosok manis adiknya menghilang. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh penuh luka daehyun. Laki-laki yang sudah menjerat adiknya dalam belenggu cinta si pria.

 _"meski menunggu itu menyakitkan, tetaplah tunggu adik ku.. jung daehyun"_

Senyum manis terukir begitu apik diwajah ayu saudara youngjae. kebekuan raungan tersebut mencair, waktu yang terhenti seakan kembali berjalan. Figure indah saudara perempuan youngjae berhembus diterpa angin, menyisakkan seorang jung daehyun hanyut dalam lamunannya. Tangannya terasa hampa, padahal ia sangat yakin tadi tengah memegang tangan lembut youngjae.

Iris elangnya berubah nanar, menyadari bahwa youngjae _-nya_ telah pergi.

Pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, pergi meninggalkan daehyun dalam keterpurukan.

 _"kenapa aku selalu ditinggalkan?"_ lirih daehyun. Iris yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan terllihat kosong. Menatap kekacauan ruang pribadi sang ayah.

Rahangnya mengeras, menahan isakkan yang keluar meski itu percuma. Air mata sudah terlebih dulu mengucur deras. Bahunya bergetar tak terkendali, daehyun jatuh terduduk. Meringkuk pilu dalam keheningan.

" _kenapa harus aku!_ _youngjae—ssi.. mencintai mu, sangat-sangat mencintai mu.._ "

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 **...**

 *****TBC*****

 **...Mind to R &R...**

 **...**

* * *

jari ku keriting nulis ini... **T.T** dari kemarin ngetik pake sistem kebut dua malam wkwk -mumpung lagi ngefeel XD-

ini udah sepanjang senjata dh kali yaa ekek #plakkkk.., berhubung seminggu lagi aku _uas,_ untuk dua minggu kedepan aku gak update dulu ey.. #gaknanya! T.T

 _ **Thank's for your R &R ^^**_

 _ **See you next Chapter**_


	5. Alkonost αρσενικά-4

**Alkonost αρσενικό**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **Genre : Fantasi - Romance garing - Angst**

 **By : Wil-dj**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boyxboy - alur aneh - fantasi diluar nalar - hanya segelintir kata yang dirangkai menjadi racun untuk mereka yang berada dijalur yang benar. hanya di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang suka cerita sesama jenis. TYPO MENJAMUR**

 **Murni Khayaln konyol sendiri, cerita jelas diluar nalar dan logika. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Catatan :** 4 hari 8 Jam dalam dunia alkonost = 1 tahunnya dinegara manusia. jadi 11 hari didunia alkonost berarti 2 tahun lebih di dunia manusia. waktu di dunia manusia lebih cepat dari dunia alkonost. Umur youngjae 3.240 hari di dunia alkonost. Ia masih fase remaja, tapi dalam dunia manusia ia berusia 675 tahun

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

 _Alkonost merupakan burung legendaris dalam mitologi tubuh seekor burung dengan kepala dan dada seorang wanita. Nama Alkonost berasal dari nama Alcyone. dewi-dewi Yunani diubah oleh dewa menjadi sebuah pekakak. Alkonost bertelur di laut-pantai kemudian menempatkan mereka ke dalam air. Laut tersebut kemudian tenang Beberapa hari dan hari ke enam atau ke tujuh di mana titik telur menetas, membawa badai yang sangat mematikan._

 _Alkonost tinggal di Nirvana namun masuk ke dalam dunia kita untuk menyampaikan pesan. Saat Alkonost menyanyi, suaranya sangatlah Indah dan siapa pun mendengar suara itu dapat melupakan semuanya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu memikat hati yang membuat para pelayar yang mendengarnya menjadi terbuai sehingga kapal mereka menabrak karang dan tenggelam. –cr. anehdidunia—_

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

* * *

 **-Prev-**

 _Serpihan cangkang telur tersebut berputar spiral. Menimbulkan kabut asap berwarna putih yang kian meninggi, membentuk pusaran angin yang kian membesar bahkan tinggi topan kecil itu nyaris mencapai atap ruangan tuan Jung. Dalam cepatnya perputaran kabut angin sepasang kaki keluar dari pusaran tersebut. sesosok wanita cantik bersurai baby blue berhiaskan mahkota kecil. Iris yang senada dengan surai indahnya menatap penuh rindu sesosok manusia setengah burung yang kini melayang._

 _Tangan putih wanita beriris indah itu terulur, hendak meraih tangan kanan youngjae yang terkulai._

 _"maaf sudah membuat mu menderita adik ku.. " bibir merahnya bergumam pelan. Tubuh youngjae yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sesosok manusia pada umumnya perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Bulu-bulu mengagumkan miliknya telah berhamburan. Menampilkan sosok tubuh polosnya yang kini berbalut seuntai kain tipis berwarna putih._

 _"bersabarlah sebentar lagi adik ku. Takdir tidak akan mengkhianati kalian" tubuh wanita tersebut melayang mendekati wujud manusia youngjae, mengecup kening saudara nya penuh cinta. Terlihat ukiran satu sayap dileher kiri atas youngjae, ukiran tersebut berpendar keemas-an._

 _"selamat tinggal youngjae…" ucap saudara perempuan youngjae tepat ketika sosok manis adiknya menghilang. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh penuh luka daehyun. Laki-laki yang sudah menjerat adiknya dalam belenggu cinta si pria._

 _"meski menunggu itu menyakitkan, tetaplah tunggu adik ku.. jung daehyun"_

 _Senyum manis terukir begitu apik diwajah ayu saudara youngjae. kebekuan raungan tersebut mencair, waktu yang terhenti seakan kembali berjalan. Figure indah saudara perempuan youngjae berhembus diterpa angin, menyisakkan seorang jung daehyun hanyut dalam lamunannya. Tangannya terasa hampa, padahal ia sangat yakin tadi tengah memegang tangan lembut youngjae._

 _Iris elangnya berubah nanar, menyadari bahwa youngjae-nya telah pergi._

 _Pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, pergi meninggalkan daehyun dalam keterpurukan._

 _"kenapa aku selalu ditinggalkan?" lirih daehyun. Iris yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan terllihat kosong. Menatap kekacauan ruang pribadi sang ayah._

 _Rahangnya mengeras, menahan isakkan yang keluar meski itu percuma. Air mata sudah terlebih dulu mengucur deras. Bahunya bergetar tak terkendali, daehyun jatuh terduduk. Meringkuk pilu dalam keheningan._

 _"kenapa harus aku! youngjae—ssi.. mencintai mu, sangat-sangat mencintai mu.. "_

* * *

 *****April 2018*****

* * *

 ** _8th months later..._**

 ** _._**

Aura muram masih terus menggelayuti kediaman keluarga Jung. Setelah malam dimana sang kepala keluarga tersadar dari tidur sementara nya, kesedihan lain masih asik terselip di kehidupan keluarga kecil mereka. Kejadian mengerikan itu sudah delapan bulan berlalu, namun putra semata wayang mereka masih mengurung diri didalam kamar. Sikapnya tak beda jauh dari seonggok mayat hidup. Tubuh tegap itu kian mengurus, lebih mirip seperti tulang berbalut kulit. mata elangnya yang biasa menatap tajam dan sesekali memancarkan keceriaan hanya terisi kekosongan.

Melihat daehyun seperti ini tuan jung selalu mengutuk kesadarannya. Andai ia tetap tertidur, mungkin masih ada kemungkinan anaknya bisa meniti kebahagiaan sedikit lebih lama dengan makhluk indah itu.

Jantung nya selalu berdegup sakit kala melihat daehyun memuntahkan segala makanan yang ia telan.

"aku tidak sanggup lagi" lirih tuan jung parau. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar sang anak, tak sanggup lagi melihat pandangan kosong sang putra. Kini ia tengah di terapis oleh dokter kim _–dokter psikolog-_ yang di rekomendasikan adik dari sang istri.

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini _sayang_. Kau tenang saja, anak kita itu kuat" ujar nyonya jung mengusap lembut punggung tangan pasangan hidupnya.

 **.**

"jadi sampai kapan kau berniat seperti ini? menutup dirimu dari dunia luar? Mengisolasi hidupmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak sadar sikap mu yang seperti ini menyakiti hati ayah dan _mama_?" dokter kim mendengus sebal. Ia lelah memancing reaksi lain dari sepupu kekasihnya.

"aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang membuat mu jadi seperti ini?"

"…."

 _Hahhh_

"masih ingat youngjae- _ssi._ Apa karena dia kau hidup seperti ini?" dokter kim duduk santai disamping daehyun. Menatap lekat daehyun, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ia tunjukan.

"—ka –kau tau –di –dia dimana?" tanya penerus keluarga jung serak. Suara nya amat kecil namun kim himchan masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Ini kali pertama sejak ia bertemu si mata elang ia mendengar suara lirih daehyun. Sejak pertemuan pertama nya dengan daehyun, pria itu selalu diam. Sesekali hanya terdengar isakkan pilu saat iris gelapnya terpejam.

Andai himchan tau cara ini ampuh mengambil alih fokus daehyun, sudah dipastikan ia akan menggunakan nama itu untuk memancing reaksi si pria kurus ini. pria yang dulunya gagah berisi namun sekarang kurus kering terkena _anoreksia_.

Tuan jung melarang _himchan_ menyinggung perihal _youngjae_ didepan putranya karna terlalu takut sang putra semakin _depresi_.

"uhm! Aku tau.." himchan duduk menghadap daehyun.

"—an –antar –antar kan aku kesana" pinta daehyun memohon. Ia menatap himchan penuh harap.

"dengar.." himchan meraih tangan daehyun, menggenggamnya lembut

"dia.. youngjae mu, si cantik itu selalu ada disini. Dia begitu dekat dengan mu tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan nya di hati mu" ujar pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. Ia mengarahkan tangan daehyun tepat dimana hatinya bersemayam.

Daehyun terpekur, menelaah ucapan dokter didepannya

"—b –benarkah?"

"tentu saja _adik ku…_ dia mungkin sekarang tidak bersama mu. tapi kau harus yakin, hatinya selalu terpaut bersama mu, apa kau tau diperpotongan leher dan bahu mu ada ukiran sayap?" himchan memegang pangkal lehernya sendiri. Berharap daehyun ikut menggerakkan tangannya merasakan tanda tersebut.

" _youngjae-ssi.."_

"iya, dia tidak bernar-benar meninggalkan mu. aku pernah melihat mu menangis saat tidur, dan ukiran itu berpendar menyilaukan seakan youngjae ikut merasakan kesedihan mu.. karna itulah kau harus bangkit. Jangan biarkan dirimu mati konyol"

"apa kau mau saat youngjae kembali tapi kau sudah ada di liang kubur?"

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan perasaan sesak ketika membayangkan wajah kecewa youngjae.

"aku tidak mau… "

"tapi.. apa youngjae benar-benar akan kembali? bagaimana jika dia meninggalkan ku seperti _dia_?"

"oh jung daehyun! Kau jahat sekali.. kenapa kau membandingkan _yooungjae_ dengan wanita brengsek itu?! pria cantik itu seribu kali lebih baik dari _dia_!" kelakar himchan marah

"—m –maaf" lirih sang pasien menyesal

"maaf mu tidak dibutuhkan youngjae! yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah benahi hidup mu. kau harus bersikap tegar jung daehyun, percayalah youngjae akan kembali. jika kata-kata ku tidak terbukti.. kau boleh memotong lidah ku" ucap himchan penuh keyakinan. membingkai wajah daehyun dengan tangan lembutnya.

"terima kasih _himchan hyung_ " tangis daehyun meledak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, daehyun merasa memiliki harapan untuk tetap hidup.

Menunggu sang _burung_ manis kembali ke pelukannya.

* * *

 **/2 Juni 2020/**

* * *

 ***Daehyun-Pov***

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah berlau, tapi rasanya baru kemarin aku berjumpa dengan mu jae, burung manis ku yang telah mencuri hati ini. menyiksa ku dalam kerinduan yang hampir membunuh ku.

Kenapa rasa rindu ini tak kunjung membuat ku mati? Aku merasa begitu ingin mati tapi bagaimana jika saat aku mati nanti tiba-tiba kau datang pada ku.

Konyol bukan?

Bahkan untuk mencari mu saja aku terlalu bingung hendak mencari kemana. Kau terlalu magis untuk aku raih, namun masih saja hati ku terpatok pada mu.

Kau jahat sekali jae.. tidak bisakah kau segera menghampiri ku? atau berikanlah aku petunjuk untuk menemukan mu.

Atau aku lah yang terlalu payah, aku tidak bisa berjuang sekeras dirimu. Menentang alam bahkan kau melanggar batas garis yang seharusnya tidak kau lampaui.

Burung manis ku yang begitu kuat. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk kebahagiaan ku, tapi nyata nya aku tak sebahagia itu. Karena kau sudah membawa kebahagiaan ku pergi bersama mu. tangan ku bergerak mengusap ukiran sayap leher kanan atas.

Ukiran satu sayap yang terlihat begitu kentara. Selayaknya sebuah tato yang akan bersinar jika terpantul sebuah cahaya.

Sesuatu yang sangat aku syukuri. Dengan ini aku merasa begitu dekat dengan mu jae. Aku merasa kau terus mengawasi ku dari jauh. Setidaknya biar kan aku berfikir seperti ini.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan ku. foto romantic ayah dan ibu tampak memenuhi layar ponsel.

"ya _mama_ "

 _"sayang, segera lah pulang. Kau tidak lupa keluarga yoo akan berkunjung kan?"_ suara ibu terdengar lembut. Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku benci situasi ini.

Situasi dimana ayah dan mama mencoba menjodohkan ku dengan beberapa kolega mereka.

"baiklah sebentar lagi aku pulang"

Setelah melewati kemacetan panjang, akhirnya aku sampai di gerbang perkomplekan rumah membawa mobil ini menuju belokan terakhir tempat dimana rumah ayah berdiri. Tadinya aku ingin sekali pindah kerumah kecil di pinggiran kota, tempat yang sudah aku siapkan bertepatan dengan persiapan hadiah penyambutan atas kedatangan youngjae tiga tahun lalu.

Tunggu, apa itu? Aku mengurungkan niat memasuki pelataran rumah saat pandangan ku menangkap keganjilan disamping gerbang.

Sosok putih itu terduduk diatas tanah dengan kepala bersembunyi di kedua lututnya. Aku memutuskan turun dan menanyai keperluan orang tersebut.

"hei.. sedang a—" jantung ku berhenti berdetak begitu sepasang iris berwarna biru menatap ku sendu. Kaki ini berubah menjadi jelly, terduduk lemas menatap tak percaya sosok indah didepan ku.

" _jung daehyun..._ " suara merdu itu. Suara yang sedari dulu aku rindukan

"—ka –kau –akhirnya kau pulang _sayang_ " aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Merengkuh tubuh dingin youngjae.

" _jung daehyun.."_

 _"-aku aku merindukan mu youngjae-ssi.. sangat merindukan mu"_

Dalam keheningan malam, tangis kedua insan berbeda dunia itu menggema. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Nampak beberapa bunga sakura didepan kediaman keluarga jung bermekaran. Menunjukkan pesona indahnya seakan ikut larut dalam kebahagian dua pria tersebut.

 _Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan kepingan hatiku yang hilang…_

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

"bagaimana keadaan nya?" sergah tuan jung serta istrinya bersamaan. beberapa saat lalu acara makan malam mereka berubah menjadi tangis haru ketika sang putra menggendong tubuh ringkih youngjae. bahkan keluarga Yoo mereka abaikan dan lebih memilih mengurusi _soulmate_ putra semata wayang mereka.

" _nonna_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" yongguk yang baru keluar dari kamar daehyun mengintrupsi kelegaan dua pasangan tersebut

"sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang utama" kali ini tuang jung berucap. Mendorong kursi roda sang istri menuju ruang keluarga.

"cepat bicaralah bang!" ujar nyonya tak sabar. Bahkan yongguk dan himchan belum sempat duduk nyaman diatas sofa mewah keluarga jung

"aku tidak yakin ini benar atau tidak, tapi dari yang aku lihat.. jantung youngjae sedikit bermasalah- "

"itu bukan sedikit bang" sela himchan memotong penjelasan itu berbuah pelototan sayang dari sang kekasih

"apa maksud kalian?" tuang jung mengeryit bingung

"saat aku memeriksa tekanan darahnya ada keanehan pada detak jantung youngjae. itu terlalu hening bahkan sepertinya tidak berdetak. baik nadi di pergelangan tangan, leher atau di dada nya. tidak ada suara jantung berdentum.

jika keadaan youngjae sudah memungkinkan untuk bepergian, sebaiknya ia di bawa kerumah sakit untuk di periksa lebih lanju-"

"kau tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan youngjae kelinci percobaan kan?" desis tuan jung tajam

 _hahhh_

"baiklah.. aku minta maaf karna sempat memikirkan hal tersebut. aku janji hanya akan memantau keadaanya, memastikan sistem kerja tubuhnya berkerja secara normal. kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_ , aku tidak akan melakukan hal diluar batas" jelas yongguk menenangkan

"tadinya aku ingin menjadi teman bicara youngjae sekaligus mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang dunia manusia, tapi si brengsek daehyun menolak ku mentah-mentah" kini himchan bersungut marah.

ketiga orang lain disana terkekeh ringan " terima kasih atas tawaran mu dokter kim, tapi aku rasa ada nya jung daehyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk youngjae. dua bulan kedepan daehyun mengambil cuti, aku juga sudah mengabari _sekertaris moon"_

mendengar penuturan kepala keluarga jung, tiga orang lain disana mengangguk patuh.

"ah.. satu lagi, ada bekas luka cukup lebar di punggung nya. Dugaan sementara ku, luka itu seperti sabetan benda tajam. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita konyol kalian, aku rasa luka itu didapat karena sayapnya dicabut paksa" yongguk kembali melanjutkan hasil pemeriksaannya

"atau mungkin di pangkas?"

"cukup kim, kau membuat ku merinding" meski yongguk seorang dokter, ia tetap saja merasa geli saat menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang mendapatkan luka.

Nyonya jung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mendadak hatinya tercubit sakit membayangkan penderitaan yang dialami youngjae. ia menggegam erat tangan besar tuan jung.

"aku mohon bantuan kalian.. tolong pantau terus kesehatan youngjae" pinta tuan jung. Fikirannya berkelana mengingat bait kalimat panjang proses menyakitkan seorang _alkonost_ yang berkhianat. Buku dari si brengsek _william_ yang diam-diam ia ambil dari kamar daehyun.

 _Alkonost_ _yang sudah dianggap berkhianat akan dihukum mati dengan mencabut kedua sayapnya. Sebelum hari itu datang, terdakwa harus menjalani kehidupan berat di tengah wilayah hampa penuh ilusi. Bahkan bisa dikatakan hukuman itu lebih menakutkan dibandingkan hukuman utama._

 _Karena diwilayah tersebut, semua nya terasa begitu hambar. Hidup dalam nuansa putih tanpa suara dan udara. Terlalu tenang hingga membuat mu mampu mendengar detak jantung mu sendiri._

 _Tidak ada air ataupun makanan hingga membuat mu ingin melahap dirimu sendiri saat ilusi mendatangi mu. sesekali akan datang cambuk tak kasat mata yang menyabet dirimu seperti kematian hendak menghampiri mu. Namun.. sesakit apapun alkonost tersebut, kematian tak akan segera menghampirinya.. seakan-akan rasa sakti itu tak terima ia mati begitu mudah._

"betapa kuat nya dirimu _jung youngjae_ " lirih tuan jung antara pilu dan kagum.

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

Waktu sudah beranjak menjelang pagi, namun daehyun masih enggan memejamkan mata nya barang sedetik. Ia terus memandangi sosok polos youngjae, pria yang begitu ia rindukan. Daehyun terlalu takut semua ini mimpi, ia takut _youngjae-nya_ akan menghilang begitu ia memejamkan mata.

Kelopan mata youngjae bergerak perlahan. Tak lama berselang iris indah youngjae menyapa penglihatan daehyun

 _"—j –ju –jung dae- -hyun?"_ ucap youngjae lirih

"iya sayang ini aku.. kenapa bangun hmm? Ayo tidur lagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun" daehyun memeluk pinggang youngjae posesif. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kurus youngjae

"—ka –kau tidak tidur?" tanya youngjae masih bersuara kecil. Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. meraih air putih yang ada diatas nakas.

"minum dulu oke? Sepertinya tenggorokan mu masih kering, apa _air conditioner-nya_ ku matikan saja?" tangan besar daehyun merengkuh punggung youngjae. menata bantal tersebut sedemikian rupa agar youngjae bisa duduk nyaman.

Pria manis itu menuruti perintah daehyun tanpa banyak kata. Meminum perlahan dari sebilah sedotan bening yang terendam didalam gelas.

"sudah" youngjae menjauhkan sodoran gelas bening tersebut setelah dirasa tenggorokannya cukup basah

"kau tidak tidur?" pertanyaan yang sama youngjae lontarkan kembali

"tidak.. aku enggan tidur. aku takut kau pergi lagi saat aku tertidur" cicit daehyun seraya memeluk perut youngjae. menghirup lembut aroma dari baju yang dikenakan _pria-nya_.

Padahal piama itu miliknya sendiri, tapi aroma yang menguar sungguh berbeda saat youngjae yang memakainya.

"maaf… aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi" elusan pelan bisa daehyun rasakan dikepalanya. Ia mendongak, menatap penuh syukur sosok cantik yang tengah menatapnya penuh _cinta_

 _Cinta? Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mu youngjae—ku_

"aku mencintai mu jae.. aku sangat menyanyangi mu.. jangan pergi lagi" ungkap daehyun serak. Ia menangkup pipi youngjae, menyatukan kening mereka hingga keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat mereka membawa mu" daehyun menggigit bibir dalam nya agar tidak terisak.

Si pria manis terkekeh ringan, mengusap lembut rahang tegas daehyun seraya berucap menenangkan "jangan bicara omong kosong jung daehyun… "

"aku bisa ada didepan mu seperti ini tentu saja karna kau selalu mencintai ku dan percaya aku akan kembali, keteguhan hati mu membangunkan ku dari semua ilusi yang mereka ciptakan. Kau lah alasan ku ada disini.. "

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu menghipnotis daehyun, ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti perihal ilusi yang di bicarakan youngjae. Tapi intinya ia tahu…

Kesetiaannya inilah yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu kembali

"aku mencintai mu _burung manis ku jung youngjae_ " daehyun mengecup lembut bibir kissable youngjae. Mata bulat pria kurus itu mengerjap lucu

"sekali lagi terima kasih sudah kembali pada ku… " youngjae bergidik geli ketika daehyun berbisik di telinga kirinya.

Dua insan tersebut kembali berbaring. Menikmati waktu berdua dibarengi tatapan saling menganggumi

"aku jung mencintai mu jung daehyun.. ayo tidur lagi" youngjae merangsek kedalam pelukan daehyun

"tenang saja.. aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku janji" kecupan kecil youngjae sematkan pada _adam apple_ jung daehyun.

"baiklah.. jalja jung youngjae –ku"

Dan untuk pertama kali nya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, daehyun-youngjae bisa tidur se-nyenyak itu.

* * *

 **Alkonost αρσενικό**

* * *

 **...**

 *****TBC / THE-END*****

 **...Mind to R &R...**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **meski sedikit tolong jan protes yaa.. di tengah hiruk pikuk gonjang ganjing mudik mood nulis suka gak sinkron, belum lagi skripsi yang menangis minta di perhatiin T.T**_

 **The end aja kah? toh mereka udah ketemu kan ya ekekek.**

 **minal aidzin yaa readersnim~ buat yang mau mudik ati-ati yaa..**

 _ **Thank's for your R &R ^^**_

 ** _note : buat ide jantung nya gak berdetak itu ke inspirasi dari manhwa Heart Silent_**

 _ **See you ^^**_


End file.
